You Just Make Me Happy
by peddieforever
Summary: Patricia and Eddie one shots, maybe some multis. Fluffy and cute, also funny. And because I love Peddie so much! Rated T just in case... These are scenarios for different possibilities on how the could get together. Don't like, don't read.
1. Number 1: Did He Hear That?

Joy, Amber, Mara and I were all sitting in the common room. Nina was finishing homework, and who knows where the boys were.

"So… Mara," Joy smiled, turning to our roommate. "Who do you think is the cutest boy in our house?"

"Oh…" she muttered, blushing and looking down at her feet. "Mick."

"Mick's gone," she tilted her head. "So he doesn't count."

"Well then I don't know." She muttered quietly.

"What about you, Amber?" she smiled at the perky blonde sitting near her.

"What?" she pulled her iPod earphones out of her ears and set down her magazine.

"Who do you think is the cutest boy in the house?"

"My Alfie boo, of course." She smiled, pushing her earphones back in.

"What about you, Joy?" I smiled. "I mean, we all know you fancy Fabian, but do you really think he's the cutest?"

"Ehh… Jerome's hot, when he doesn't screw up his hair. Alfie is… Well, Alfie. Fabian's totally cute, and Eddie? Eddie's Patricia's." she winked at me.

I felt my cheeks flush and I looked at the ground. "No he's not!"

"It's so obvious you like him, Trish." Joy rolled her eyes, using one of my many nicknames.

"Yeah, Yacker." Mara winked. That was what Eddie always called me.

"And remember what you told me?" Joy asked a little quieter.

"Yes, I remember!" I said, exasperated.

"Ooh, what'd she say?" Amber took off her earphones, suddenly interested.

"Patricia told me she likes-"

"Fruit!" I interrupted, taking a big bite of an apple. "I like fruit!"

Joy turned to me, tilted her head, and rolled her eyes. "That's not what you said."

"Sure it is!" I laughed nervously.

"Come on, Patricia! You can trust us." Amber smiled.

"Fine. Fine! I said that I like Eddie." I muttered. I heard Amber squeal, clapping her hands.

"Peddie!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I just don't know how to tell him. I always just wanna be like 'Eddie, I really like you, and you're cute and stuff', but every time I try, it comes out as 'Eddie, you stink, get away from me'." I sighed.

"You've got it bad," Mara shook her head sympathetically.

"Mara!" I exclaimed. "I need help. I can't figure out how to be nicer."

"You just need to tell him. And I know he likes you." Amber smiled.

"How do you know?" I looked at her, exasperated.

"Oh, come on. It's totally obvious!" Amber rolled her eyes.

Just then, Eddie walked in and grabbed a banana. He winked at me and slightly waved to all the other girls.

Uh oh.

"Hey Yacker."

"Hi," I squeaked.

"How much did you hear?" Joy asked.

"About what?" he asked, knowing the right ways to get the information he wanted.

"About Patricia liking-"

"Fruit!" I interrupted Amber, taking another big bite of my apple.

He gave me a quizzical look, but shook his head. "Ok?"

He left the room. "Amber!" I sighed.

"What?" she gave me an innocent look.

"You can't tell him that I like him!" I exclaimed.

"But I know he likes you too!" she said back.

"No, Amber. He doesn't." I shook my head.

"How do you know?" he peeked his head around the corner.

I felt my stomach drop. He just heard everything! My whole face felt like it was on fire, and I'm pretty sure I was as red as the apple I held in my hand. "Eddie!"

Then, suddenly, he pulled me off the couch and I felt his lips crash into mine. It was what I had been waiting for for what felt like forever!

I heard squeals and cheers from the other girls, and some of the boys appeared, cheering as well.

I grinned against his lips, and I felt him smile as well. I pulled away from him, grinning.

"Finally." I whispered, pecking his lips another time.

"Don't ever think I don't like you," he pulled me into a hug.

"I won't." I grinned. "I love you, Krueger."

"I love you too, Yacker," he kissed me again.


	2. Number 2: The Unread Letter

**Number 2: The Unread Letter**

**Thanks to lyds22 for being my first reviewer, and for adding my story to her favorite/alert list! Lyds22: Thanks so much! I thought it was funny too And I hope you continue reading and liking my stories! Thank you! Xxx, Maddie**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? I own nothing but the words I write.**

*Eddie*

I took my can of Coke to the trash can. When I lifted the lid, there was a small crumpled ball of silver paper. I was pretty sure it was Patricia's.

I carefully took it out and set my can in. I walked into the common room where my school stuff was. I took out a notebook and set the paper inside so no one would know I had it.

I saw Patricia's careful handwriting on the page in purple pen. This is how it started:

"Eddie,

I want to tell you something, I just don't know how. I guess I just… I don't know. I really like you. But every time I try to tell you, I can't."

Woah. She likes me too? Yes!

"I always try to tell you how I feel, but it always comes out as something mean that I don't mean to say. And I'm sorry for that. I mean, I guess it makes our relationship more interesting, but I still feel bad. I'm sorry.

I really, really like you. I wish you knew. I'm not sure if I'm really going to give this to you, because I don't like for people to really see how I feel.

When I'm around you, I just get so nervous. Everything about you makes my heart soar. The way you always smirk at me, your beautiful green eyes, the way you call me Yacker, and especially the way you give me a challenge. I've never met someone like you, and no one has ever made me feel the way you've made me feel.

I'm almost positive you don't feel the same way, even though everyone says you do. And you've lowered your force field. I wish I had the courage to tell you this in person, but I don't.

I don't think I actually am going to give this to you, because I'm scared. Wow… I never thought I'd ever admit that. Yeah, I'm scared. I'm scared to tell you how I feel, because I'm scared you won't feel the same way. Or even worse, laugh at me. But it feels good to get this off my chest.

And if you do read this for some reason, I just want you to know how I feel.

I love you, Eddie.

Love, Yacker. XOXO"

My heart was pounding inside my chest. Yacker loves me! I had to go talk to her.

I carefully put the note in my pocket and walked upstairs. I knocked on her door. When she invited me in, I was relieved to see her alone.

I sat on the edge of her bed and smiled at her. "What?" she eyed me suspiciously.

Before I gave her an answer, I pulled her to me and pressed my lips to hers. I was relieved when I felt her kiss me back, and I smiled against her lips.

I kissed her with everything I had: All the passion and love I had felt since the day we were setting up for the ball.

When we pulled apart, she grinned at me. "What was that for?"

"I love you too, Yacker." I grinned, pulling the note from my pocket.

"You found it?" she screeched, snatching it from my grasp.

"Next time, try hiding it somewhere other than the top of the trash can." I smirked, winking at her.

"You weren't supposed to read it!" she whispered, her face beet red.

"I'm glad I did, because I feel the same exact way." I smiled at her.

"Really?" she grinned.

"Of course." I smiled, pulling her into another kiss.


	3. Number 3: Eddie Confides In Jerry

**Number 3: Eddie Confides In Jerry (This happens before Jerome gets rid of the goose)**

**Other reviewer that I can't see your name: Thank you! I will Keep reading!**

**Rexie Pie: Thank you! I just thought of it out of the blue and decided to turn it into a one shot! And trust me, I will. I already have like 10 more chapters, with a lot more ideas. Thanks! Xxx, Maddie**

**MiaAndOak: I know… My computer decided it wanted to be janky and screw up my underlines! Errggg… But thanks for all the nice things you said!**

**Lyds22: Awwww, youre so sweet! Yeah, I have like 10 chapters already written on my iPod, because I have like no life. Hahaha. But I'll try to update as soon as possible, because all I have to do is type them onto my computer and voila! Yeah, I'll definitely check out your stories! I like the Joy/Fabian past too, just like, there's so many things that could have gone on. Oh my gosh, when I read your review I was like "OH MY GOODNESS! She's so sweet!" All the things you said were so nice. And just… Thank you! I love getting reviews from you, because they're so nice. Wow, this is getting long. Ok, well if you ever need anything, you can PM me. I seriously almost like… cried when I read your review. So sweet! Ok, enough of this. Time for the story! **

**I'd appreciate if my reviewers would like recommend my story or something, because I have like 10 chapters written on my iPod and I want to post them, but not if only a few people are reading… Thanks! Xxx, Maddie**

**Oh, and if you have any ideas for one shots you would like me to write, feel free to share them with me!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh. I hate these. I only own the stories I write! **

**OK… Here's Number 3: Eddie Confides In Jerry!**

*Eddie*

"Jerry!" I knocked on his door.

"Come in." I heard him mutter from the other side.

I opened the door and stepped in to see his bed covered in newspaper and a white goose sitting on top of them.

"What is _that?"_ I pointed at it.

"A goose." He replied simply.

"Ok…" I gave him a sideways glance before shaking it off. "Look, I need some advice."

"Yeah?" he replied, adjusting the pillow resting against the side of the bed.

"Well, I heard you're like Patricia's closest guy friend, and I need help on how to tell her how I feel." I said quickly, getting it off my chest.

"And how _do _you feel?" he laced his fingers in and out of each other.

"I really like her. A lot." I sighed.

"Great. So first, you need to get her alone. Patricia's not the kind of girl who would like some big gesture in front of the whole house. Second, you just need to come out and say it. 'Look Patricia, I've liked you for a long time, I just didn't know how to tell you, blah blah blah'. Then, you need to wait for her reaction and go from there." He counted on his fingers.

"Ok. And what if she doesn't like me back? Or she laughs at me or something?" I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"You can't always live in fear, my friend. If you do, you'll get absolutely nowhere." He shook his head at me.

"Do you think she likes me?" I asked, shocking myself that I just said that.

He snorted. "Of course! Isn't it obvious?"

"Um… What?" I turned to him, confused.

"Everyone knows you two like each other. Geez, it's like Nina and Fabian all over again." He shook his head disappointedly.

"I'm still confused."

"Just go!" he ordered, pointing to the door. "And remember to be honest."

"Thanks Jerry," I called over my shoulder as I stepped through the door. Walking down the stairs and noticing me coming out of Jerome's room was none other than Yacker herself.

"What were you doing in _there_?" she pointed down the hall.

"Oh, just getting help on a… Homework problem!" I covered.

"Of all the people in this house, you go to _Jerome _for homework help?" she chuckled.

"Jealous, Yacker?" I smirked at her.

"Jealous of what?" she looked amused.

"Jealous that I picked someone other than **you **to ask." I looked at her, a small smile spreading across my lips.

"No!" she laughed, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

Suddenly, I did exactly what I feared I would do. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me, cradling her cheek in my hand. I pressed my lips to hers, and I was ecstatic when I felt her kiss back.

We stood in the middle of the hallway, kissing for what felt like forever. Suddenly we heard a thunderous amount of applause and cheers coming from our housemates.

We pulled apart, blushing ferociously. We both laughed, and I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Yacker." I whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Cockroach."

"Peddie!" Amber squealed, and we all started laughing.

Before long, it was time for dinner.

The whole house was happily chatting amongst each other, besides Yacker and I. Which was odd for both of us.

We sat silently, occasionally glancing at each other, a grin spreading across our lips.

**So what'd you think? I love getting reviews from you guys and you're all just so sweet! Thank you times a jillion. If you have any ideas or anything, feel free to mention them to me! Thanks! And keep reading, because I have lots more in store for you all Thanks! Xxx, Maddie**


	4. Number 4: Joy Always Knew

**Thanks to my amazing reviewers! You all make me smile every time I read one of your reviews. And thanks to all the people that have added my story to their favorites/story alert lists!**

**Mbj2323: Aw thank you! And I will! Well, after I watch HOA, of course! Xxx, Maddie**

**Ral7224: Thank you! That means a lot to me! Xxx, Maddie**

**LunaCat101: Thank you! Xxxxxx**

**Athena May: Thanks! Xoxox**

**Rexie Pie: Thanks! Xxx, Maddie**

**ZellaStormz: Oh hi there! Haha. And thanks! Xxx, Maddie**

**.Sarcastic-Tomboy: Thanks so much! Xoxoxox**

**Lyds22: Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your reviews literally make me SO happy. And that's a SUPER SMART idea! That's what I'm gonna start doing! So thanks for that haha. And all your comments on my lines made me crack up. Thanks! And thanks times 10 jillion for recommending my stories! (I feel like I say that a lot haha) Thank you for everything! XOXOXOXOXOXO, Maddie**

**And for that negative review: That's kind of what these are. They're stories that show different ways they could get together. I'm gonna try not to make them all super mushy, but if you don't like it, please don't read it. I don't like negative reviews. But thanks for reading it anyway!**

_**A/N: This isn't a way they could get together. This is what Joy thinks, and is like describing why they're perfect for each other and stuff… Yeah, it's hard to explain. I just let my fingers and brain work at the same speed, not really knowing what I write and voila! Here it is. Hope you enjoy it! Xxx, Maddie**_

Number 4: Joy Always Knew

*Joy*

I knew all along. From the second they started arguing, I knew it would lead to something much bigger. And I was trying to get them together ASAP.

_I_ was the one who made them set up for the ball together.

_I_ was the one who gave Patricia advice when she told me she liked him.

I wanted them together more than anyone. And the day they finally did get together was one of the happiest of my life.

You see, Patricia needs someone to keep her stable. She's used to being the mean, bad-ass girl that intimidates and scares off boys. What she's NOT used to is having someone equally as bad-ass as she is.

When Eddie came, she knew she couldn't beat him. Everything she did, he would fire back with something even stronger. But that's also what attracted her to him.

She hates to admit it, but she wanted someone who gave her a challenge. Someone who would keep her on her toes at all times and make her feel special. Patricia was basically the only girl Eddie saw, and that made her feel truly special.

She was used to being the one that kept everyone guessing with her rude remarks and sarcastic attitude. No boy could ever handle the pressure of having someone so... So outspoken as their girlfriend.

That was, until Eddie showed up. Eddie was just as outspoken and hardheaded as Patricia, and they were perfect for each other.

They butt heads all the time, but that's just because they have such strong personalities.

They have so much in common, it's surprising they didn't actually start dating before they did.

Eddie is basically the same as Patricia: hardheaded, speaks the truth, likes to mess with people, and is very, VERY stubborn.

Eddie, like Patricia, also needed someone to keep him on his toes. He needed a girl that he could mess around with and love at the same time.

That girl is Patricia.

He wanted a girl that he could tease to no end, and then turn around and be the sweetest, most caring guy to. Patricia gave him that.

They tease each other and make fun of each other, and ten seconds later, are the best of friends. They always have each other guessing, never able to predict what kind of "insult" or joke will be shot at them next.

And that's exactly what they both need: a relationship where they can just be themselves. Rude, snarky, playful, and loving all in one.

They're the perfect couple.

_**A/N: So what'd you think? If you have any ideas or anything you want me to do, etc. please let me know! I like getting new ideas. Thanks for reading and review please! Xxx, Maddie**_


	5. Number 5: I Like It

**Thanks again to everyone that has read, reviewed, and favorite/alerted (what?) my story! I really appreciate it.**

**And a giant thanks to everyone that reviewed! They seriously make my day.**

**Athena May: Aww thank you!**

**Rexie Pie: Thanks! I love these kind of reviews : ) And thanks for thanking me for thanking you for… What? Never mind. Hahaa. Thank you!**

**I Write Sins Not Tragidies: Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to like sound like yours or anything… And I didn't copy your idea. I'm sorry if it sounded like it, but I didn't. And I do really like your story. : ) Thanks for reading though!**

**Luxray-405: Thank you! And thanks for the suggestion. I think I will. : )**

**ZellaStormz: Thanks! I appreciate it : )**

**Mbj2323: Thank you! : )**

**B and B are Back: Thanks!**

**LunaCt101: Thanks so much! I hope Joy sounded like herself.. And you're welcome! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Lyd22: You seriously are so sweet. Thanks! I hope they're good : ) And I hope I did Eddie and Patricia justice. I was trying to make Joy seem like herself. : ) And I totally agree. I heard that tomorrow Patricia finds out that Mr. Sweet is Eddie's dad… WHAT? Lol. And thank you so much. I hope I leave you speechless, because I like to leave.. I don't know, an impact, I guess, on my readers. Hahah thanks! And I like that word too haha : ) And yeah. No matter how much I appreciate each and every review, your super long ones make me feel so good. And thanks for the advice. I was trying not to be too harsh, although it did bring my hopes down a little. But then I thought about all the other AMAZING reviewers I have, like you, and I instantly felt better. : ) And thanks so much just for everything. You're seriously one of the nicest people I've ever met. Well technically I've never met you, but whatever. Lol. Than you sooo much. XOXOXOXOXO, Maddie**

_**A/N: This actually was based off something that happened to me. I was dyeing blue-green streaks in my hair, and when my mom washed it out, it spread ALL OVER my head. So then we had to bleach it out, and yeah. It was pretty crazy. Well I hope you like it! Oh, and sorry I didn't update as much yesterday as I would have liked to. I was busy. And I meant to put this up this morning but I didn't have time. So thanks for being patient! Xxx, Maddie**_

Number 8: I Like It.

*Third Person*

Patricia sat in the common room with foils on her head, waiting for her highlights to finish drying.

"What's up with the your hair, Tin Man?" Eddie questioned, sitting down next to her.

"I just got my hair done." she rolled her eyes.

"What'd you do?"

"I put in some color." she replied.

They sat, watching tv, for what felt like forever. Patricia was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the little buzzer in the kitchen to go off.

Finally, she was tired of this. She got up to check the time. When she looked at the clock in the kitchen, her heart dropped. "No!"

She checked the stove for the timer and couldn't find it. "No no no no no!"

"Something wrong?" Eddie called.

"Shit!" she screamed.

"Woah, language Yacker!" Eddie smirked from the couch. He got up and came to the 'window' leading to the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"The timers gone!" she cried. "It's gone and now the dyes been on too long!"

"So?" he raised his eyebrow.

"So, it's probably a totally different color than I wanted!" she screamed.

She dunked her head in the sink and began ripping the foils out of her hair. When she rinsed it all out, she dried it and ran to the boy's bathroom.

"Aaaahhhhh!" she screamed, like she had been shot.

Eddie ran to the bathroom, a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong? Woah..." 

Patricia's hair was bright green-blue in the front. "Oh no!"

"What color was it supposed to be?"

"It was SUPPOSED to be dark blue in small streaks." she cried, holding her forehead.

"It's ok." he carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"No! No it's not!" she wailed.

"Yes it is. I like it." He smiled, surprising her. And with that, he lifted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers.

_**A/N: So what'd you think? I love love love reviews so please review! Oh, and if you have any suggestions/ideas that you want me to write, please include it in the review or PM me! Thanks! I love all my reviewers with all my heart. Keep it up! Xxx, Maddie**_


	6. Number 6: Amber Was Sure

**Hey everyone! Again thanks to everyone that reviewed/favorite/alerted my story. Yes, alerted. I'm the author, I get to make up words. : )**

**Amain 4ever: Thanks? Haha. And that's a good idea. Thanks!**

**Starshipranger97: Thank you! That was funny. Hahaha. And I KNOW! I almost died. I screamed and my brother was like "Ummm?" Lol.**

**Fashionandstylegurl: Thank you! And yeah, it sucked. But oh well! It was a learning experience! : )**

**Dragongirl317: Thank you!**

**HOAFORLIFE: Thank you! : )**

**Jessiebean814: Thanks! : )**

**TheShadowsOfHeros: Yeah I do that a lot because I like the idea of them kissing before he like asks her out and stuff. But thanks!**

**Lyds22: Thank you. And you don't need to not have self-esteem. You're beautiful, no matter what people say. Always remember that. Yes! PM me so we can talk all things HOA! : ) Aww thank you! I liked the ending too. I thought it just ended well for that kind of story… I don't know. Haha. And again, PM me if you have an idea! I wanna hear it! : ) And I feel like if I reply, then each reviewer can feel special because they know that I actually read their comments and they all make me feel so good. Thanks for everything! Xxx, Maddie**

**P.S. Is anyone else freaking out as much as I am about Eddie? If you haven't seen it yet, JUST WAIT. It's crazy. But super cool. I read about it online and I was like "I hope that happens!" Lol.**

_**Oh. My. God. Did anyone else scream as loud as I did when they kissed last night? I swear, my brother thought I was having a heart attack. And I just kept going "Finally!" Hahaha.**_

_**A/N: Well I had a request to do another one like Joy Always Knew (Chapter 4) and so here we are! This was so much fun to write. Not even kidding. I was laughing the whole time I was writing it. : ) So I hope you find it as funny as I do. Hahaha. Enjoy!**_

Number 6: Amber Was Sure

From the beginning I was hoping they'd get together. I mean, Peddie? How could you NOT adore them?

They are so super cute. Well, maybe not as cute as David and Victoria Beckham...

Anyway, I totally knew they were perfect for each other.

The first time I really noticed it, I was sitting on the couch brushing my long blonde hair. I was using this brush that makes it look so much softer and healthy. And it makes it much less staticey, so it doesn't stick up all over the place like Nina's. I've been trying to convince her to use it, but she's too busy thinking about the tunnels and all that.

Where were we? Oh right, Eddie and Patricia. Well, I was brushing my beautiful hair, when they came in and started arguing about who-knows-what.

It was something along the lines of Eddie had put something in something else of Patricia's? I don't know, I was too busy brushing said beautiful hair.

I saw the teeniest of blushes on Patricia's cheeks, something I had NEVER seen before. And that was when I knew she had fallen for the BBB. And before you ask or think I'm crazy or something, BBB means Blonde Bad Boy. See? I'm a little bit of a genius. :)

And Eddie? Ooooh Eddie. Eddie just had this look. A look I was very familiar with, seeing as how I'm the relationship guru of the house. He had this look that might as well have screamed, "Hello Patricia! I'm your knight in shining armor, please don't punch my face off!"

That was when I was sure. I might not have been as pushy with Peddie as I was with Fabina, but that's just because Nina's my BAF. And plus, Peddie had Joy to push them like I had done with Fabina.

And at first I had my suspicions, but I wasn't sure until I saw that blush on Patricia's face. THAT was when I was sure.

I had only seen Patricia cry, maybe twice, and I've never seen her blush. Ever. Which is weird, considering how much Jerome flirted with her last term...

Patricia blushing? Crazy, right? That's what I thought too. But then I realized: Patricia's in love!

At the moment, Joy and I are working on their Peddie scrapbook. And I'm working on Fabina's second one. Technically they're not Fabina anymore... But oh well. They will be if I have anything to do with it.

Back to Peddie! Aren't they just so cute? They are! Just like... Fabina! And Prince William and Kate. I swear, growing up I was sure I was gonna marry Prince William.

But Daddy said I was much too young to marry William. He said I had to be at least 18 when I got married, and he didn't think Prince William would wait that long for me.

But I told him that he was crazy. Because any boy would wait forever for the beautiful Amber Millington if they thought they had a chance with her! Especially a prince!

Um... What? Patricia and Eddie? Oh yeah! Aren't they freaking adorable? Sooo bloody cute. 

Well I have to go help Sibuna with the tunnels and… What? Oh, never mind. : ) Bye!

Go Peddie!

_**A/N: So did you guys like it? I had so much fun writing this one. It was fun to like actually get inside the mind of Amber Millington… I hope you guys thought it was funny. : ) Keep those reviews coming, because I LOVE THEM! :D Thanks to **_**EVERYONE **_**that has reviewed and alreted and blah blah blah. Thanks! Xxx, Maddie**_


	7. Number 7: Eddie's Secret

**Again, thanks to everyone that has reviewed, alerted, and favorite my story and stuff. I appreciate it! : ) I hope you all continue to like it! Now to the review reply thingys!**

**Athena May: Thank you! And yeah, I know. But I thought it would be more fun to write it like the Amber we all know and love.**

**Fashionandstylegurl: Thanks! I liked it too. : )**

**Mbj2323: Thank you!**

**LunaCat101: Thank you! It was a lot of fun to write. And me too! : )**

**MiaAndOak: Thanks! Hahaha that's funny! : ) And I love her too. I mean, there's just no way she could be evil. And ME TOO! Eeeee!**

**Chey1235: Thank you! And I tried to make it funny : )**

**Amain 4ever: Thanks ahaha. And your suggestions gave me a really good idea (at least I think so haha) so thanks!**

**LiveLaughLoveReadForever: Aww thank you so much! Hahaha thanks! Oh my god me too! My brother was watching it to and he was like "Um… Ok?" Hahaha. And thank you! Xxx, Maddie**

**Lyds22: Thank you! I was hoping that part would make some people laugh. : ) And yeah… BBB. I figured that's something Amber would say. And it's fine! I hope you have a good time. : ) You're welcome. Any time you are feeling down in the dumps (that's fun to say) just remember what I told you. :D And yay! I'll definitely read it! Xoxox, Maddie**

_**A/N: I tried to make this really emotional and sad… I guess it just didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. I'm not very good at emotional stuff, because I'm generally a happy person haha. But I'll let you guys be the judge. Oh, and this was written before I knew about Eddie and Mr. Sweet, just fyi. Thanks! Xoxo, Maddie**_

Number 7: Eddie's Secret

*Patricia*

We sat on the couches of Anubis House, watching tv. Joy and I were on one couch, Nina, Fabian, and Amber on the other, with Alfie, Jerome and Mara in the smaller chairs.

We were watching a special about 9/11. That day when those planes crashed in New York... It was worldwide and very sad.

Right when the first tower collapsed, Eddie walked in. "Hey, what's everybody-"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Tears immediately sprang to his eyes and he quickly left the room.

We all shared confused looks. When everyone else was looking at the screen, I jumped up and snuck out of the common room.

"Eddie?" I quietly knocked on his door. "Can I come in?"

"No." he replied, his harsh tone impaling me like knives.

"Please, Eddie. I just want to talk to you." I replied with my best soothing voice.

"Fine." I heard him whisper, barely audible.

I slowly opened the door and saw Eddie sitting against his bed with his knees to his chest. His face was damp with tears and he sniffled as I walked in, swiping the tears from his cheeks quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I shut the door behind me.

"My dad. He was on that plane." he sobbed. I quickly ran over and pulled him onto the bed. I wrapped my arm lightly over his shoulders and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"It's been 10 years since I saw him last. I was 6 when he died. He was on a business trip and his plane was the one that crashed into the first tower." he said quietly, shaking lightly from the wave of tears flooding through him.

"That's horrible." I soothed, rubbing his shoulder.

"I still remember that day. I was in first grade, and my grandma came and picked me up early. She said that I had to go home quick because my mom needed me. When I got home, she was screaming and sobbing frantically, watching it all unfold on the tv. I don't know how, but somehow she knew that was my dad's flight." he explained.

"I'm so sorry, Eddie."

"It's ok, I guess. I just... I can't watch it. Not yet, at least." he shook his head.

"I understand." I pulled him into a hug. Suddenly he wasn't this big, bad American he claimed to be. He was a normal, sweet, sensitive guy who has had a rough childhood. And that was when I realized how much I truly adored him.

When we pulled away from each other, he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I raised my eyebrows.

"For dumping all this on you." he looked down at the floor.

"No! No, Eddie, I'm glad you told me. It makes me realize how... Caring you are." A small smile crept onto my lips.

"But I just... Ugh. I can't even d-describe what it felt like when my mom told me my dad was d-dead." he stumbled over his words.

"I'm sure." I smiled sympathetically. "It must have been terrible."

"It was like 2 years of Hell. And even now, every September 11, or even when it's on tv, I can't... I can't deal with it." he sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"Eddie, it's ok." I tried to calm him down.

"Now I have no one to go to. My mom doesn't like me because of how I act in school, but I guess that's the reason why. I've always been... I don't know. Bad, I guess, since my dad's death. And finally it got to be too much for her. And my grandparents are all dead except one grandma. I only have one aunt and uncle, and two cousins, but they don't like me either." he shook his head like he couldn't believe himself.

"You've got all of us here. We can be your family. You've got me." I smiled. A blush jumped onto my cheeks and I looked at my feet.

"Thanks, Patricia." he smiled weakly.

"Anytime, Cockroach." I grinned.

He wiped his eyes before sighing and standing up. I helped him to his feet and hugged him again.

"Thanks for everything." he whispered into my hair.

"You're welcome." I whispered back, smiling.

When we walked out the door, he lightly grabbed my hands and I let our fingers intertwine. Before we reached the common room, he leaned down and lightly kissed my cheek.

I felt myself grinning like a freaking idiot, and I was blushing like Nina.

I pulled him into the common room, and we sat down on the couch, our hands still clasped. Everyone's heads turned towards us, their mouths gaping.

"What?" I heard Jerome whisper.

"Yay!" Amber and Joy squealed. 

We both rolled our eyes and laughed as I set my head on his shoulder.

_**A/N: I know, I know. It wasn't that good. But I was listening to the 9/11 song about the little girl who's dad died (so sad. I cry every time) and this came into my mind. So yeah. Don't hate me because it's horrible. And I tried to make it not so mushy and stuff, for my readers that have requested that. So I hope I made you all happy! And I can't wait to see what happens to Peddie tomorrow!**_


	8. Number 8: Stuck Like Glue

**LunaCat101: Aww thanks!**

**Sounds familiar: I've read that story and I really liked it but this is nothing like that. Sorry. The only thing that's the same is Eddie's dad died and Patricia comforts him. So yeah I didn't like steal her idea or anything.**

**Lia MarieDaughter of Hecate: Ohh I hope so! Wait… that sounded weird. Lol**

**Amian 4ever: Umm thanks? Haha I don't know if that's a compliment or not.**

**Jellybean96: Thanks! I do too but Jerome seems to have found someone else… And I absolutely adore Peddie. 3**

**Mbj2323: Thanks!**

**LiveLaughLoveReadForever: Thank you! Haha mine too. But he still thought I was crazy. Lol**

_**A/N: Aww I felt so bad for Eddie in today's episode! Patricia asked him out and then he got like flowers and a big thing of chocolate for her. Then she was locked in the bathroom and couldn't yell for help so she was stuck and he thought she stood him up. : ( Sorry if you haven't seen it yet and I like totally ruined it, but I just had to say something.**_

_**A/N: Aww Alfie is so ADORABLE as a little kid! Every time I saw him I was like "Awwwww!"**_

_**A/N: (Last one I think) I got this idea (kinda) from Amain 4ever. So thanks for inspiring me to write this! **_

Number 8: Stuck Like Glue (Haha!)

*Patricia*

It was like the Wonkey Donkey all over again. I was handcuffed to Eddie Miller.

Crazy, right? Yeah, that basically describes my friends.

I mean, I was just sitting on the couch, minding my own business, when Joy came in and smiled at me. "Hey Patricia!"

"Uh oh." I mumbled, setting my notebook down.

"What?" she asked.

"That was a scary tone." I smirked.

"Can you come here? I need help with my... Hair." she quickly asked. I saw her purse her lips like she does when she can't believe she said something stupid.

"Me? Hair? Haha! Why don't you ask Amber?" I set my hands on my hips.

"Because Amber's doing homework."

"You are a TERRIBLE liar." I shook my head.

"Just come on!" she commanded.

"Ugh!" I groaned, following her to our bedroom.

She made me sit on my bed and then stood in front of the door, like she was guarding it.

"What are you doing?" I sighed, picking up a magazine.

"Oh, nothing." she smiled, rocking on her heels.

There was a small knock on the door and she opened it a crack. "Oh! Come in!"

When the door was opened, I saw Eddie being dragged by the wrist, Amber leading him.

I looked at him like 'What?'

He rolled his eyes and looked over at Amber and Joy.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"We just need to do some tests for a science experiment!" Joy grinned.

I didn't believe it for one second, but I didn't feel like arguing. "What do we have to do?"

"First of all, Eddie are you left or right handed?" Amber asked.

"Left." he answered. _**(A/N: I don't know if he's really left handed but oh well.)**_

"Ok, so Eddie, sit down next to Patricia on her left." Joy commanded. He sat down and she pulled two black rectangles out of her pocket. "Now we need you to put these on."

"No no no no no." I replied, holding my hands up. "No blindfolds."

"Oh, come on Yacker!" Eddie whispered.

His warm breath hitting my neck sent shivers down my spine. I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Whatever."

Joy tied one around each of us and told us to put our hands down on the comforter. We did as we were told, and I felt cold metal press against my wrist.

I heard a click and ripped my blindfold off. I saw that my left hand was handcuffed to Eddie's right. "What are you doing?" I cried.

When Eddie heard that, he ripped his blindfold off as well. "What the hell?"

"We're working our magic." Joy sang.

"Unlock us NOW." I commanded.

"No!" Amber crossed her arms.

"Amber, I'm serious." I stared daggers at her.

"Not until you two get together." Joy replied.

"What?" we both shrieked.

"Now you two go have fun!" Amber grinned.

"Wait! How are we supposed to eat? Or go to school? Or shower? Or sleep?" I asked desperately.

"You eat sitting next to each other. You still have one hand! You go to school like normal. You have all the same classes, and we made it so both of your writing hands are free. Shower, I don't know. And sleeping... Hmm. I guess you could like sleep on the couch or something?" Joy shrugged before smiling and skipping out of the room.

"Oh my god." I mumbled, holding my head in my free hand.

"This can't be TOO bad, can it? At least you're not cuffed to Alfie or something." he smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be bad." I shook my head, a strand of my red locks falling in my eyes.

I quickly brushed it away with my free hand and stood up.

Eddie was forced to stand up and well, and we walked down the stairs.

"Hey, look on the bright side!" Eddie grinned. "At least this is easier than the Wonkey Donkey!"

"True." I nodded.

When we got to the dining room for supper, everyone looked at us curiously.

Well, everyone except Joy and Amber. They were smirking, folding their arms casually.

"Everyone scoot over." I grumbled.

Everyone made room so that Eddie and I could be seated next to each other. I grabbed the food and began throwing it on my plate.

Eddie did the same, except his was A LOT taller than mine. We ate in silence, conscious of the seven other students occasionally glancing at us.

After about 20 minutes, I really had to pee. "Joy, please let me out! I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Sorry Trish. I can't do that." she smiled evilly.

"Please!" I pleaded.

"Fine. But once you come out, you're getting locked up again." she sighed, taking out the key.

I nodded. When the silver cuff released it's grip on my wrist, I bolted for the toilets.

When I was done, Joy locked us back up as promised.

For the rest of the night, we had to follow each other around, annoyed out of our minds.

"Where are we going to sleep?" I asked at 9.

"The common room?" he suggested.

"Fine. Ugh I really hate them sometimes." I mumbled, trying to find Vera.

When I did, I dragged Eddie over to her. "We need some blankets please."

"Deciding to have a campout?" she looked at us oddly.

"Not by choice." Eddie rolled his eyes.

Then she noticed out hands locked together. "Oh my! Who did this?"

"Oh... It's for a project at school." I raised my eyebrow at Eddie, signaling for him to play along.

"For what class?" she asked curiously.

"Um... Sociowatermellonschoolbus." Eddie replied. I could see his eyes narrow as he said the first words that came to his mind.

Vera looked at us suspiciously. "So why are you two the only ones?"

"We got in trouble. So this is our punishment." I replied.

"I thought you said it was a project." Vera narrowed her eyes.

"No. It's not." I smiled.

"Whatever. Just go and I'll explain it to Victor." she shook her head.

I grabbed some blankets and headed to the common room.

We dragged one couch over so it was pressed against the other and laid down.

I laid on my left side and he laid on his right and he smiled at me.

We shared stories for hours. The last time I looked at the clock before I fell asleep, it was 3;24.

I woke up to the curious whispers of some of our housemates.

"You guys!" I moaned. "You woke me up."

"Sorry!" Amber giggled.

"Huh? What?" Eddie asked loudly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

I will admit, he looked adorable. His hair was flattened down and he looked super cute. Wait... Now I sound like Amber!

I smiled at him without meaning to, and he gave me a puzzled look. "What?"

"Nothing." I replied quickly, looking down.

He chuckled and I looked up. I rolled my eyes and pushed him. We got up and sat down at the table for breakfast.

"Excuse me!" Vera called from the kitchen. "Go get dressed!"

I looked at Eddie and we shared the same expression: one that said 'how's this gonna work?'

I looked at Joy. "You have to come with us."

So I dragged both of them upstairs. I grabbed my clothes and told Eddie to cover his eyes. Then I told Joy to make sure he kept them closed while I changed.

It was very difficult due to the handcuffs, but I finally managed to do it. With my left arm hanging out of everything, but they were still on.

"Joy, can you please take them off so I can get my arm through the holes?" I asked.

She unlocked it. "You can both take a shower now."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that BEFORE I got dressed?" I asked.

She smiled mischievously. "This was more entertaining."

"Bitch." I shoved her playfully before grabbing my towel and heading to the door.

"Love you too!" she grinned as I walked away.

When I finished my shower, Joy grabbed my arm and dragged me down the stairs. She tracked down Eddie and locked us together again.

I sighed and grabbed my bag. We headed out the door, bumping into each other the whole way.

We had to take turns going to our locker and in French, we had to sit next to each other.

After 3 hours, I was exhausted. "Ok, I've had enough of this."

"We need to get out of these!" Eddie sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. But how are we going to do that?" I asked as we made our way to our free period in the lounge.

"Didn't they say we had to get together?" he peeked at me shyly.

"Yeah." I felt a small giggle bubble inside my throat.

"Look, Patricia. I need to talk to you." he pulled me onto a couch in the lounge. The same couch where we had first met.

"Patricia, I really really like you. If it wasn't for you, I... I wouldn't be here right now." he said quietly.

I searched his face for hints of sarcasm, but came up empty handed. "What do you mean?"

"Well my dad said he was gonna send me home, and at the time I actually wanted to go. But that was just because I was mad and... I don't know. But then I talked to him in his office, and he still wanted to send me home. But I told him I didn't want to go because I had things here that made me want to stay." he watched me, waiting for my reaction.

"And those reasons were...?" I smiled at him.

"You, Yacker. When I actually thought about it, I realized that if I went home, I would be miserable. I wouldn't have the girl that I loved next to me every day to tease and joke around with, but still have these huge feelings for."

I started chuckling. But not because what he said was funny, because it was so sweet.

His eyes immediately turned ice cold and full of pain. "Wow, Yacker. You know, it really isn't easy for me to tell you all this, and when I finally get the guts to, you laugh at me. Nice."

"No, Eddie! I didn't mean it like that!" I grabbed his wrist.

"Then how DID you mean it?" he snapped.

"I didn't laugh because it was funny. I laughed because it was so incredibly sweet." I smiled.

He sighed and turned to me, his expression softening.

"I promise Eddie. And I think that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. Thank you." I smiled.

"Well it's true, Yacker." he grinned.

"I really like you too. I know I've always told you I didn't, but that's because I was... Afraid." I spit it out.

"Don't be. I'll never hurt you, I promise." he smiled, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Patricia, do you really feel the same way?" he asked warily.

I leaned up and wrapped my free hand around the back of his neck, pressing my lips firmly to his.

His free hand immediately wrapped against my side as he kissed me back.

When we pulled apart we grinned at each other. "Does that answer your question?"

"Um... No. I think I need another hint." he wiggled his eyebrows, winking at me.

I laughed and kissed him again. He smirked at me. "Ok ok, I guess that answers my question."

"Yay!" Joy and Amber screamed, running up to us.

Joy pulled the key out if her bag and unlocked us.

I jumped up and hugged her, and then fell back onto the couch.

Eddie kissed my cheek, then the rest of the house came in and we all began talking.

_**A/N: I really don't like the ending. But I couldn't think of anything better to do. And some parts were really weak, but oh well. Overall I think it was just alright, but I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Xxx, Maddie**_


	9. Number9: Silent Conversations

**Anubissibunaflipped: Thank you! And thanks for the idea for this chapter! The acknowledgement will follow the story! (:**

**Amain 4ever: Thanks! And what's that…? Lol**

**ZellaStormz: Thanks!**

**Bookgirl39: Haha yeah. The crazy plots of Joy and Amber…**

**LiveLaughLoveReadForever: Haha! It's part of mine for my ipod (: Me too! And I thought that line was perfect for Patricia. Thank you!**

**Gray Melody: Aw, thank you! I thought today's episode was really good. I felt so bad for Eddie and Patricia! Thanks so much! I will!**

**These are all the reviews I've gotten for Number 8, so don't be mad if you review after I post Number 9, because I'll answer it on Number 10. But please, by all means, still review! (:**

**Lyds! Where are you? I miss your reviews! ): I'm sad now. I miss your super sweetness to all my chapters. I'm sure you just are busy! (: But please read these soon! You're my nicest reviewer. Xoxo, Maddie**

_**A/N: **__This will be Patricia, __**and **_this will be Eddie. _**Just so you all know. K bye!**_

Number 9: Silent Conversations

*Third person* 

It was a rainy winter Saturday in England, and the students of Anubis House were enjoying each other's company.

Well, that is except two of them.

Eddie and Patricia each sat in their rooms, bored out of their minds. Eddie had lost his voice and couldn't make a single sound, and Patricia still had the hex hanging on to her vocal cords. Vera had ordered them both to their rooms for at least 2 hours.

'Trudy never ordered us to our rooms…' Patricia thought bitterly, flipping through a magazine she had read at least 10 times.

Right when she was gonna go downstairs despite the wrath or Vera, well more like Victor, a small knock echoed through her room.

She quickly jumped up and basically ran to the door, eager to talk to someone. Well, more like listen to someone…

When she flung the door open, she found a blonde headed boy in a gray tee shirt with bags under his eyes. Her Cockroach…

"Hi." She tried to say, only to re-discover that she was temporarily mute.

Eddie gave her a small wave, motioning to the room with his hand.

Patricia immediately understood and stepped aside to allow him entrance into her humble abode. _** (A/N: This made me laugh. I'm not sure why.)**_

Eddie made his way to her corner of the room and stood there awkwardly, his hands in his pockets.

She tilted her head at him, crossing her arms over her chest with an amused expression playing across her facial features. She sat down on the bed by the head board and looked at him with an expression that clearly stated, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed.

They sat in silence for a while, and Patricia got confused as to why he wasn't speaking. She grabbed the nearest notebook and scribbled a sentence down in sharpie.

_Why aren't you saying anything?_

Eddie smirked and grabbed the paper and marker from her hands.

I can't talk.

After scanning the page, she narrowed her eyes and searched his face for any signs that this could be another one of his pranks.

After she found nothing, she snatched the paper from the bed and began writing.

_Why not? Did you get um… Laryngitis too, like me?_

A smile spread across his face, for he thought he could at least have a little fun with this.

Yeah. Joy was right, you really are contagious. I guess you shouldn't have kissed me!

A surprised look jumped onto Patricia's face, because there's no way she could be contagious! It wasn't like she was really sick…

_What do you mean? I didn't give you anything! Oh, so now you regret kissing me? Nice._

Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed the marker.

Geez, Yacker, it was a joke! I don't know if you really gave it to me or not, but I don't regret kissing you for a second.

Patricia's face burst into a grin. When she attempted to take the paper back, he pulled it out of her reach and began writing again.

Although if I remember correctly, YOU were the one that kissed ME. ;)

Patricia attempted to laugh, to no avail. Instead, she snatched the notebook and smirked at him.

_Yes, that's true. But if I remember correctly, YOU were the one basically begging for forgiveness for not telling me about your dad and constantly telling me you like me. (:_

Eddie broke into a grin and shrugged, taking the notebook back.

Ok, you got me there. But seriously Yacker, that was the best thing that's happened to me the whole time I've been here. Besides meeting you. (: Actually, I think it's the best thing that's happened to me from as far back as I can remember.

Patricia looked up at him, beaming.

_That was a little cheesy. But, incredibly sweet. In fact, probably one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me._

Well then you've been hanging around the wrong guys. Because you deserve to hear so much more than that.

_Well, technically speaking, I didn't hear anything. (:_

Eddie smiled, an amused expression taking over his face. Patricia watched curiously for his reactions.

I don't like technically speaking. Technically speaking is something nerds like Fabian say when someone corrects them.

_Wow, that was mean. But hilarious! I have a little bit of advice for you: Don't listen to Alfie if he tries to tell you about the Buddy Bench._

What's the Buddy Bench?

_Don't ask! Let's just say, it's what broke up Nina and Fabian._

I KNEW he liked her! But I didn't know they went out…

_Uh, yeah! They were like totally in LOOOOOOVEEEEEE._

Gross.

_What's wrong with love? Oh man! I sound like Amber! D:_

Nothing's WRONG with love, when you're the one in love. But its gross when other people are in love and don't shut up about it.

_True. I guess I've just never felt that way._

Maybe I can change that? (;  _**(A/N: Aww! I thought this was so cute when I typed it haha.)**_

Patricia's eyes widened as she read Eddie's last line. Did he really mean it?

_Hmm… I don't know. Maybe. (: _

Playing hard to get now? (;

_Haven't I always?_

That's true.

_And I ALWAYYYS will. (:_

Greeeeeaaat. (;

_Haha._

Patricia, I really like you. And I know we kissed and all, but I really want to, you know, actually go out with you.

_Really?_

Duh! Of course really! So… Do you want to?

_Hmm… Let me think about it… HELL YEAH!_

Eddie burst into a grin.

Great! So Vera says I'll have my voice back by tomorrow night. Want to go then?

_Yeah. Pizza and a movie?_

Cool. Well, I think our two hours of torture are over. Let's go eat!

Patricia tried to laugh (but still couldn't), always amused by Eddie's enthusiasm for food.

She threw the notebook onto the bed and stood up, Eddie following. He casually wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her down the hallway where the aroma of barbeque filled the air.

Before they reached the dining room, Eddie stopped her and showed her the palm of his hand.

Written in tiny black letters, spelled the words "I love you, Yacker." With a heart following.

_**A/N: Just some written conversation between Eddie and Patricia when they both have no voice. I got the idea form anubissibunaflipped. So thanks for that! I hope you all enjoyed it! Xxx, Maddie**_


	10. Number 10: Valentine's Day Surpirse

**Woah, we're already at Number 10! Thanks so much to everyone that has supported me, whether it be reading my story, reviewing it, or favoriting/alerting it. Thank you so much! I hope you love the next 10 chapters as much as you loved the first! XOXOXO, Maddie**

**Thanks to everyone that has R/R/A/F my story! I love you all (:**

**Starshipranger97: (chapter 9) Me too (:**

**Starshipranger97: (chapter 8) Thank you! And she did… Haha**

**LiveLaughLoveReadForever: Thank you! Hahaha this last part made me laugh so hard. (:**

**TheAngelsAmongUs: Haha me too (:**

**Amain 4ever: Thank you! And I don't know what that is that's why it's funny. (:**

**Jellybean96: Thank you! And I have been all along. (: **

**Lyds22: (chapter 9) Thank you! (: I used to hate Jara but I'm warming up to it now. I basically answered the rest in my PM (:**

**Lyds22: (chapter 8) Thank you! Haha I do too. Lol. (:**

**Lyds22: (chapter 7) Thank you. (: I was trying to write something that would be emotional. I wanted it to be so sad that I would start to cry while writing it, but that didn't work… Oh well, glad you liked it!**

**Bookgirl39: Haha I know (:**

**Gray Melody: Thank you! And omg me too!**

_**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! I hope it was great for all of you (: The way I thought of this story is down at the bottom… But don't go there until you read it! K bye! Xxx, Maddie**_

Number 10, Valentine's Day Surprise

*Patricia*

It was Valentine's Day. Just another day to remind me that I don't have a boyfriend. Whoopee.

I was sitting at the table for breakfast, barely listening to Joy talk about boys.

"Mmhm." I would mumble every so often, just to give the impression that I was listening.

Almost everyone had gathered around the table for some of Vera's delicious cooking. All except the one I wanted to see the most.

Then, he came. When he stepped through the door, I felt my heart speed up in my chest and my cheeks began to grow a little warmer.

'What am I doing?' I thought. This was so unlike me.

He winked at me as he sat down in between Alfie and Fabian. I blushed and smiled, looking down at my plate.

"Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!" Amber sang as she skipped into the room.

-Later-

When I got to my locker, I put the key in and opened it. When the door opened, a little note fluttered to the ground.

I picked up the little pink card that was lying at my feet and opened it. The note was typed, so I couldn't tell who it was from.

_"Patricia,_

_Meet me by the student lounge at 1:30._

_Happy Valentine's Day! XOXO_

_-Anonymous"  
><em>  
>I felt myself smiling, hoping it really was from Eddie.<p>

I put the note in my bag and walked down the hall, smiling the whole way.

When I got to my first period, there was a red rose sitting on my desk.

I saw Joy and Mara giggle at me as I grabbed it, sitting down.

"What's this?" I asked.

Joy and Mara both shrugged, but I had a feeling they actually knew.

My next 6 periods were a drag. I got a different color rose on every one of my desks every period.

First was red; second was white; third was yellow; fourth was pink; fifth was purple; and sixth was another red, my favorite.

At 1:30, I headed to the lounge, my roses sticking out of my bag. My heart was beating faster than normal and I ran my hand through my hair, adjusting my skirt, and fixing my shirt.

When I got there, Joy pulled me over to a corner with 5 different guys lined up. She grinned at me. "There's a note for you on the floor."

I grabbed it. Again, it was typed.

_"Patricia,_

_I hope you liked the roses. I know the red kind is your favorite, so I picked two of those for you._

_Now you need to choose who you think sent you them. Go ahead!_

_We'll let you know when you get it right._

_XOXO, Anonymous."  
><em>  
>I looked up to scan the group.<p>

Luckily they were all familiar: Gerald, Alfie, Fabian, Steve, and Daniel. Sadly, no Eddie.

So my hopes of Eddie being my secret Valentine were crushed.

"Um..." I looked at the five smiling faces, trying to guess who it could be.

Suddenly I felt two strong hands wrap around my eyes.

I whipped around, but the person adjusted their hands so I still couldn't see.

"Guess who?" I heard Eddie's sweet voice ring in my ear.

I grinned and took his hands from my eyes. He smiled back, but held his index finger up.

He turned around and grabbed something. When he turned to me, he handed me a giant bouquet of different colored roses, all the kinds I had received on my desk.

"Yacker, I promise I'll love you until the last one dies." he grinned at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. That meant he wouldn't love me very long...

"Look at the one in the middle." he smiled.

In the middle of a ring of white roses, there was a red one. When I touched the petals, it was hard. Plastic.

"It's fake..."

"Exactly." he beamed at me.

"Thank you Eddie!" I grinned, pulling him into a hug.

"There's more." he pulled away from me.

"What?" I smiled, surprised he had actually bought me something.

He turned back around with a big heart shaped box of chocolates, a big bouquet of heart shaped balloons, and a giant teddy bear.

I gasped and grinned at him. "This is so sweet! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." he smiled.

I had tears in my eyes. This was the sweetest thing ever.

"Thank you so much." I whispered, pulling him into a hug. I pulled his head closer to mine and pushed my lips against his.

After a while, we broke apart and I grinned. "Thank you."

"Happy Valentine's Day." he pecked my lips again.

Then he looked at his watch. "I have one more surprise for you. We'd better get going!"

"Bye!" I called to Joy as Eddie dragged me out into the hallway.

When we got back to Anubis House, I ran up to get changed.

I came back down and two plates were set up at the table, with candles and Sick Puppies playing in the background.

"Aww!" I cooed, walking into the dining room, my heels clicking against the wood.

Eddie pulled me into a hug when I got there.

He pulled my chair out for me, and I sat down, smiling at him.

"So... You can cook?" I asked, glancing at the chicken and salad.

"Somewhat. I had a lot of help from Vera." he winked.

I laughed and we began talking.

When dinner was over, Eddie ran into the kitchen.

He came back with a big, heart shaped cake and a little velvet box.

I smiled up at him. I wasn't sure how he bought all this, but it was the most romantic thing ever.

I opened the purple velvet box. Inside was a silver bracelet. It had dozens of little heart charms, with one big one in the center.

It was engraved. It read "I love you Yacker. XO Eddie" and on the other side it said "2-14-12"

A small tear trickled down my cheek.

"Eddie!" I cried, standing up and hugging him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Yacker." he mumbled into my hair.

I kissed him again, only to be interrupted by Fabian. "Oh! Sorry! I was just- um- ok bye!"

We laughed as I sat back down. I clipped the bracelet on and grinned at him. "Lovely cake ya got there."

"Again, I only did a little." he shrugged.

"Oh? And what's that?" I served him a piece.

"I cracked the eggs." he admitted with a laugh.

I laughed very loud, and covered my mouth. "Whoops."

We ate the cake, just talking about random things. Then the other students came for actual dinner.

We cleared everything up and sat with the group, discussing our Valentines Days.

"So, I heard Eddie and Patricia had a rather good day." Joy wiggled her eyebrows.

Everyone looked at us expectantly.

"Yup." we both smiled, leaving it at that.

And that was the best Valentine's Day of my life.

_**A/N: Well today's Valentine's Day! I came up with this idea on the ride home from school. It was really random, but I was like "Hey that would be a good idea!" I have no idea where it came from, but hey! It worked! I come up with ideas in the randomest places.**_

_**I started writing it before House of Anubis, and yeah. That kinda stopped my process. But here we go! I hope y'all like it! Happy Valentine's Day!**_


	11. Number 11: 13 Reasons Why I Love You

**Mbj2323: thank you! I thought that part was cute too. :)**

**Ral7224: thanks so much!**

**Gray Melody: Thanks! And I repeat: So do I! Like right this minute. He's hot. Lol.**

**Jellybean96: I wasn't sure until the ladder scene. Then I was like "oh yeah. I call it, they're gonna get together!" haha**

**Bookgirl39: Right? Oh my god I want an Eddie. :)**

**Xforeverlovex21: really? I can. Hmm that's weird.**

**HOAFORLIFE: Thanks! P.S. I love your name. :)**

**Echo101: thanks!**

**Forever Romance Lover: Thanks! And me too! But on the wiki, it said "Mr. Sweet asks Eddie and Patricia to dinner. Shockingly, she accepts. What's she planning...?" so I think maybe Patricia sends Piper to play a joke on Eddie and see if he can tell the difference. But I don't know. My only hope is that they don't break up!**

**DragonGirl317: Thank you!**

**lyds22: Thank you! So do I! Thanks! : ) Its ok!Xoxo, Maddie  
><strong>  
><em><strong>(AN: I literally came up with this when I was half asleep. My brothers alarm woke me up, but I was still sort of asleep, and I have no idea where this came from. But I thought it was a cute idea. So here we are!**_

_**I've never read 13 Reasons Why, but this came to me. And there are a lot of 13 Reasons Why stories when a character dies, so I thought I'd change it up and make it 13 Reasons Why I Love You.  
><strong>_  
>Number 11: 13 Reasons Why I Love You<p>

*Patricia*

I quietly knocked on Eddie's door, but found no answer. So I opened it a crack.

I saw Eddie with his back to the door, talking on the phone.

"Yeah, it's weird here. Yes, I miss you. Oh, Patricia? Yeah, she's great. Mmhm... Ok. I love you too. Bye." he hung up.

Hot tears immediately sprang to my eyes. He loved some other girl...

"Oh! Patricia!"

"How could you love someone else?" I demanded.

"What? Oh, no Patricia! I wasn't talking about that kind of love." he quickly said.

"Who was that? The principal's daughter? One of your ex girlfriends?" I crossed my arms.

I quickly swiped at my eyes, afraid to let the tears go that threatened to fall.

"No, Yacker. Wait. Let me explain." he grabbed my shoulders.

I jerked away. "Eddie, just tell me one thing: Do you really love me?"

"Yes! Of course!" he smiled.

His phone rang, and he quickly turned around.

I sniffled and ran away. Before I could get up the stairs, I heard Eddie call "Patricia, wait!"

I stormed up to my room; I slammed the door and collapsed onto my bed, sobbing.

After about an hour of laying curled up in bed, I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away." I replied bitterly.

I heard another knock and the shuffle of paper. I sat up and saw a piece of folded printer paper laying under the doorway.

I slowly got out of bed and grabbed it.

"_Yacker_,

_There are 13 reasons why I love you so much_. _You're my Yacker_, _and I don't want anyone else_. _Please_.

_If you want to know how much I really love you_, _go to the place where people go to chew_. _:)_

_XOXO_, _Eddie_"

I grunted and checked myself out in the mirror. I looked horrible.

I wiped my mascara from under my eyes and brushed my hair. At least I looked semi-normal.

I left and slowly headed down the stairs, sniffling and wiping my nose.

I walked into the dining room and found another piece of paper folded on the kitchen table.

"_Dearest Yacker_,

_The first reason why I love you so much is your beautiful green eyes that could mesmerize anyone_. _Especially me_. _:)_

_To find the second reason_, _look where food is made for pleasin_'. _;)  
><em>  
><em>XOXO<em>, _Eddie_"

I rolled my eyes at his stupid rhyme and went into the kitchen. On the counter laid a third piece of paper.

"_Patricia_,

_The second reason why I love you is because of your gorgeous smile that could make a supermodel jealous_.

_For the third reason why I love you so much_, _go to the room where we like to relax_.

_In case you didn't catch on_, _I suck at rhyming so I'm not going to_.

_XOXO_, _Eddie_"

I headed back through the dining room to the common room. Sitting on the couch was another neatly folded piece of paper.

I unfolded it and smiled. It was written in purple pen, my favorite.

"_Yacker_,

_The third reason why I love you is because of your amazing taste in music_, _that's a lot like my own_. _Which is why it's amazing_. _:)_

_For the fourth reason of why I love you_, _head to the place you go to get ready in the morning_.

_XOXO_, _Eddie_"

I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs. As I entered the girl's corridor, I entered the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet seat was another note.

"_My lovely Yacker_,

_The fourth reason why I love you so much is your amazing boots that could stomp the shit out of a giant_. _;)  
><em>  
><em>To find the fifth reason, find the place that Amber keeps her most prized possessions<em>.

_XOXO_, _Eddie_"

That one I had to think about.

Amber's most prized possessions...?

Shoes!

I quickly ran into Nina and Amber's room. Luckily they were both gone so I wouldn't need to explain myself.

I ran to Amber's wardrobe and threw the doors open. Laying on the ground of it was another note.

"_Dearest Yacker_,

_Ahh_, _I see that you've figured out that Amber's most prized possessions are her shoes and clothes_! _Good job_. _:)  
><em>  
><em>The fifth reason why I love you so much is because of your awesome red hair that turns brownish in the sun<em>.

_To find the sixth reason on why I adore you, go to the place where your roommate rests her head_.

_XOXO_, _Eddie_."

This was actually pretty fun. And all the notes made me feel so good.

My roommate... That's easy. But WHICH roommate would be the appropriate question.

I headed into my room. Joy's pillow was just as it used to be, and so was Mara's.

But then a little flash of white caught my attention. Sitting at the foot of Mara's bed was the sixth reason.

"_Yacker_,

_The sixth reason why I love you is because of your adorable accent that could make any sane American melt_.

_For the seventh reason, search the place where our fellow male housemate keeps his toys_.

_XOXO_, _Eddie_."

Our fellow male housemate... That narrowed it down to 3. But which one...?

Then I thought about the last line again: Our fellow housemate keeps his toys.

Only one boy in this house has toys: Alfie.

Although if you try to tell him they're toys, he'll get pissed. So don't.

I basically sprinted down the stairs and flew into Alfie and Jerome's room. They were both gone too.

I ducked down so I could see under his bed. I pulled out one of the plastic containers and saw a note sticking up.

"_Beautiful Patricia_,

_Good job_! _You found the seventh reason_!

_The seventh reason why I love you so much is your incredible style that could give any girl a run for her money_._ ;)_

_For the eighth reason_, _you will need to look in a place where you can see beyond the Earth_.

_XOXO_, _Eddie_."

Aww! 'Beautiful Patricia'. How sweet!

'Beyond the Earth'... Sibuna had a clue like that last year. I think it was about binoculars?

Or the telescope in the common room!

I ran out of the room and into the common room.

In the corner, a telescope was pushed up against the wall. I saw another note hanging off one of the knobs.

"_Yacker_,

_The eighth reason why I love you is because of the way you actually give me a challenge_. _You_'_renot like all the other girls_, _that would just roll over when I tell them to_, _and I love that_.

_To find the ninth reason, you must find the place that leads to the unknown_.

_This one might be a little tricky at first, but the answers closer than you think_.

_XOXO_, _Eddie_."

That leads to the unknown... What could that be?

Unknown... Unknown... I walked outside the common room, thinking, when I saw a note on the door knob of the cellar door.

I ran over and picked it up.

"_Yacker_,

_Hmm_... _So I guess maybe it wasn't as tough as I thought it would be_. _Oh well_.

_The ninth reason why I love you so much is because of the way you make me laugh_. _No matter what the situation is_, _you can somehow manage to make me laugh_.

_For the tenth reason why I love you_, _go to the place where your friend stores her face_.

_XOXO_, _Eddie_."

Where your friend stores her face? What the hell?

I wandered upstairs, because it said 'her'.

Wait... People call putting their makeup on 'putting on your face'. So maybe he means a vanity!

I ran into Nina's room, but saw nothing on Amber's vanity. But then I remembered that Joy has one too!

I went into my bedroom and found a note on Joy's vanity.

"_My dear Patricia_,

_The tenth reason why I love you is your world famous smirk_. _You could make men cower in fear with that smirk_! _Well_, _except for me_, _because I'm fearless_. _;) _**(A/N: Remember this from the episode where they go on their date? I just had to put that in there.)  
><strong>  
><em>To find the eleventh reason<em>, _go to the place where I freshen up_.

_XOXO_, _Eddie_."

The boys toilets.

I went downstairs and entered the bathroom. I felt like I had gone up and down the stairs 20 times in the past 20 minutes. It smelled quite different then the girl's bathroom, so I tried really hard not to breathe through my nose as much and focus on finding the note.

There was another note sitting in the sink.

"_My Yacker_,

_The eleventh reason why I love you so much is that you're my Yacker_. _You never shut up_,_ but that's what made me fall for you in the first place_. _:)  
><em>  
><em>For the twelfth reason as to why I love you<em>, _head to the place where the housemother unstained all the uniforms we've messed up of each others_. _:)_

_XOXO_, _Eddie_."

That made me laugh. We had messed up a few of each others uniforms...

So I headed to the laundry room. All the notes were still in my hand.

The twelfth note was laying on the washing machine.

"_Lovely Yacker_,

_The twelfth reason why I love you is the fact that I was your first kiss_. _When you told me that_, _it made me feel special_,_ like you were saving your first kiss for someone special_, _someone who would love you for who you are_. _Saving it for me_.

_To find the final reason as to why I love you as much as I do_, _come to the place where yours truly spends most of his time_.

_XOXO_, _Eddie_."

That made my heart race. I actually had to face him?

I went down the boys hallway and cautiously knocked on his door.

When I walked in, Eddie stood in front of me.

"The final reason why I love you so much is because you're mine, and only mine. The only girl for me." he grinned, pulling a giant bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "I love you, Yacker."

"Aww, Eddie!" I cried, falling into his arms.

"You know, I could've made you go around the house longer, but I figured 13 reasons would get the point across."

"It did." I grinned. "Thank you."

"I love you. Oh, and just so you know, I was talking to my step sister earlier today." he smirked.

"Oh..." I blushed. "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"It's ok." he chuckled. "The point is that we're together and happy now."

"Yeah, we are." I smiled, pushing myself up to kiss him.

After we pulled apart, I smelled the flowers. "When did you get these?"

"After you ran upstairs. I thought about how to apologize to you, and decided on this." he gestured to the notes on his bed.

"Well it was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you." I grinned.

"You're welcome Yacker." he chuckled, pulling me into a hug. "Always remember that I love you."

"I will. And I love you too." I kissed him again.

Then we left, hand in hand, to go get pizza in town.

Who would have known that 13 little notes could have changed my perspective on love and life itself? Now I see the guy I love in a totally different light, and I know that I can always trust him and that he loves me.

I'm the happiest I've ever been.

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! My computer was being janky! Thanks to lyds22 for giving me advice on how to fix it! And for being my Beta! :) **_

_**So what'd you guys think? I personally loved it. But I hope you did too, because my opinions not really that important haha.  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>I literally thought of this almost all asleep, like I said before the story. So yeah I think of ideas in the most random places and they just come out of nowhere. Haha!<strong>_


	12. Number 12: Birthday Party

**fashionandstylegurl: Thanks :)**

**Gray Melody: Aw thank you! And the background of my Ipod is pictures of Eddie and Patricia. :)**

**lyds22: Aww. :( Thank you :))))) - BIIIIGGGG SMILE! Hahaha me tooo! :) PM ME!**

**dragongirl317: Haha thanks. And its someone who edits your stories and checkf for mistakes.**

**chey1235: Haha thanks :)**

**mbj2323: Thank you :)**

**Kas: Nick .com?**

**ZellaStormz: Thanks :)**

**Rexie Cakes: Thank you!**

**ThePinkWriter: Thanks!**

**Raynan: I'm not sure how to respond...?**

_**Thanks everyone! You guys are all great. :) And after my Beta Reader (lyds22) edits it, I'm going to be posting a new story called Gone! So keep on the lookout for it! :) Xxx, Maddie**_

Number 12: Birthday Party

*Patricia*

"What are we doing again?" Eddie moaned as I dragged him through the mall.

"We're looking for a birthday present for Amber. Remember? Nina put us in charge of buying the things on her list?" I replied.

"Can't we do something fun?" he whined.

"Look." I stopped him. "I don't want to be here just as much as you. But we need to do this for Amber."

Sibuna had just finished the trumpet task a few days earlier, so I had my voice back. Eddie and I had technically only been dating for like 5 days, but he's still my amazing, annoying Weasel.

"This is so annoying." he sighed, following me down a corridor.

"So are you, but I deal with it." I smirked.

"Oh, so even when we're dating, you have to find a way to insult me?" he lightly shoved me.

"Yes. Did you really expect it to be different?" I chuckled.

"I guess not." he laughed.

"Exactly." I sang as I dragged him into a very pink store.

When we stepped through, a very strong smell of perfume overwhelmed me.

"Gross!" I moaned as I scanned the list.

There were like 12 things we needed to get from this stupid store.

We finally gathered all her stupid gifts and left.

"I swear, this girl gets more from just us for her birthday than I get from Christmas _and_my birthday." I shook my head.

Eddie laughed and grabbed my hand. "That's my Yacker."

We continued through like 5 different stores, and finally we were done.

We literally had bags up and down both of our arms. We headed into Target to buy a bunch of pink wrapping paper and clothing boxes.

"I guess we have to either sneak these into your room or mine. Because Amber can't know what she's getting before her party tonight." I told him once we caught a cab.

"My room. It's closer to the door and she most likely wouldn't go in there." he announced.

I nodded and we continued the ride back to our house.

-Anubis House-

We headed into the house and basically ran to Eddie and Fabian's room.

We shut the door and sat down on the floor _**(A/N: Hey that rhymed! :D)**_.We spread the paper, boxes, and presents around us.

Pink, pink, and more pink.

"I think pink is the only color I'll be able to see for at least a week." I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

All the dresses, skirts, tops, shoes, and jewelry were almost all pink.

Eddie handed me a wrapped box; the paper was way too big for the box. I laughed and grabbed it from his hands. "You're a terrible wrapper."

"Hey, at least I'm trying!"

"That's true." I smirked.

After a while, Eddie got bored. He ripped a big chunk out of the paper and wadded it up. He chucked it at me, and it hit me straight in the face.

"Hey!" I screamed. I ripped the paper off an almost empty one and grabbed the roll. I swung it like a baseball bat and hit him in the side of the head.

That started an all-out war. Paper, tape, and the rolls were everywhere. "Look at this!" I laughed.

"Wow. Are we done yet?" he sighed.

"Yes, Eddie. One more present." I sighed, trying to find the biggest piece left over from the Paper Wars.

When we were finally done, we had a lot of cleaning to do.

-6:30-

The party started. There was music, cake, pizza, and lots of presents.

No kids from other houses were allowed to come, so it was just us.

It was time for the presents; Eddie and I sat on the couch, our hands intertwined. Everyone else sat on couches and chairs around us, Amber was sitting on the floor like a kid.

With every present, she would squeal and hug someone. Mostly Eddie and I since we had gone out to get them.

When the night was over, I was exhausted. I had to help clean up, then I had to help carry all Amber's stuff to her room.

When I was about to go up for the final time, Eddie caught my arm.

"Wait up, Yacker."

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"I had fun today. Thanks." he smiled at me.

"You're welcome, Weasel." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I grinned.

He followed me to the bottom of the stairs and kissed me. I can't say it was the best one ever, but I can say it still made me feel elevated; like I could do anything in the whole world.

_**This one definitely wasn't one of my bests... But I wrote it when I was bored and thought it wasn't too horrible... Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, because that's all that matters to me. :)**_

_**Thanks for all your awesome reviews! They make me so happy. :)**_

_**And again, thanks to Lyds22 for being such a great friend and being my Beta Reader. :) Lyds, you're awesome :)**_

_**Thanks to all my readers! I love you all. Xxx, Maddie**_


	13. Number 13: Cancer and Comfort

**MiaAndOak:Thank you! And yeah I was like "uhh... What?" Haha.**

**bookgirl39: Exactly.**

**Abookworm17: Thanks!**

**bookgirl39: I know right?**

**chey1235: Thanks! :)**

**fashionandstylegurl: Haha. :) Its all good! Thank you! And yeah I did. I love her jealousy. I think it's so funny that Eddie's trying to make her jealous. :) At least they made up today!**

**lyds22: I know you do ;) Thank you! Haha me too! I love the mall, but I never go. I love it when I'm with my friends. Haha thanks. Not a lot of people like it... But its the easiest way for me to end a story. Haha thanks! It's all good. ;) Thank you! Yyay! Post it soon!**

**Gray Melody: Thank you! Haha so does my ipod! :)**

**RomanceOnTheBrain: Haha I know!**

**Fanficlover98: Thank you! :) Thank you thank you thank you! :)**

**mbj2323: Thanks! Oooh, that's a good idea. I'll use that. :)**

_**Thanks everyone! And don't forget to check out my new story, Gone! :) Xxx, Maddie**_

Number 13: Cancer and Comfort

*Eddie*

Jerome was hogging the bathroom, and I was last in line to use it, so I decided just to use the girl's.

I quickly walked up the stairs to make sure it was ok. I asked Joy if it was ok, and she said yes, so I was about to open the door.

With my hand on the knob, I heard quiet sobs coming from inside. I knocked on the door, "I'm coming in. Yell if you're naked or something."

When nothing happened, I opened the door and saw Patricia huddled in the corner, frantically wiping at her eyes.

"Oh my God! Patricia!" I cried, running over to her.

I dropped to my knees and pulled her to me. She cried into my chest as I gently rubbed circles around her back and shoulders.

Once she had calmed down and could breathe normally, I moved some red hair out of her face and looked into her puffy, red eyes. "What happened?"

"M-m-my mom-m j-just passed away from c-c-cancer." she choked out.

"Oh God, Patricia! I'm so sorry." I held her firmly in my arms.

She started sobbing again and I rubbed her back and hair, trying desperately to calm her down.

"Shh, Patricia. It'll be ok." I whispered.

We fell asleep on the bathroom floor, Patricia lying in my arms.

In the morning, we woke up to Joy's shrill scream. We both jumped, now awake.

Patricia, remembering the night before, began sniffling again, wiping her eyes.

I helped her up and assisted her to her bed, ignoring Joy's questioning glare watching us walk away.

She laid down and scooted over, gently patting the spot next to her. I laid down with her and stroked her hair, trying to get her to go back to sleep.

After about 45 minutes of her quietly crying into my chest and me telling stories about my childhood, her stomach growled.

She seemed to like when I told her stories, so that's what I did to keep her mind from her mom.

I lightly kissed her forehead, shocking myself actually, and stood up. I went downstairs and got us some food.

I brought it upstairs and Patricia only took 2 bites before falling asleep.

An hour later, she got a call on her cell phone.

When she hung up, she turned to me. "The f-funeral's in two d-days. W-would you p-please go with me, Edd-ddie?"

"Of course." I smiled, leaning down and pressing my lips to her forehead.

-Two days later-

I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, in a tux, getting ready for Mrs. Williamson's funeral.

'I hate this.' I thought. Four words kept ringing through my mind: 'Do it for Patricia'.

When I left my room, I got some sympathetic looks from my housemates, who were also dressed to go. I ignored them and sprinted up the stairs to find Patricia.

I knocked on her door and heard a faint "It's open."

I walked in and saw Patricia in front of the mirror. Even after crying for two days, she still looked gorgeous.

"There's my Yacker." I grinned as I walked over to her, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Hey." she smiled weakly, too sad to fight my arm off her like she normally would. "You look nice."

"Me? Look at you!" I smiled.

She was wearing a black dress with white abstract shapes that came to the top of her knees. It had a black satin ribbon on the waist, and it looked perfect. She had black strappy heels and a black clutch. Her hair was curled with her bangs up, and her makeup was beautiful.

"I made sure to put on waterproof mascara." she smiled, quickly swatting at her right eye.

"It'll be ok. I'm here for you." I squeezed her side.

The rest of the house was invited too, but Patricia wanted me with her to do all the "immediate family" things.

"I know." she whispered, leaning into me.

Then it was time to go. The limo arrived, and we all rode in silence to the church.

The ceremony was held in a bug church, with all of Mrs. Williamson's friends and family.

I squeezed Patricia's hand that I had absentmindedly grabbed. She sighed nervously, looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm here." I whispered as I led her to our seats in the front row with her father and sister, Piper.

Piper had come to Anubis House, pretended to be Patricia on our dinner date, and then left suddenly. When her mother died, she left her music academy again to attend the funeral.

When she saw us, she hugged Patricia and then ran to the Anubis group to find Alfie.

"Dad, this is Eddie." Patricia introduced me to her weeping father after hugging him. It broke my heart to watch, because it made me realize how much I love her. I didn't want her hurt.

"Is he your...? You know." her dad eyed me.

Patricia smiled up at me, taking my hand. I understood that she wanted me to answer, so I took advantage of the situation. "Yeah, I'm Patricia's boyfriend Eddie. Nice to meet you Mr. Williamson. And I'm so sorry for your loss."

I heard Patricia lightly laugh when I said I was her boyfriend. Mr. Williamson shook my free hand. "Nice to meet you too, Eddie. Thank you, and you better take care of my baby."

I smiled. "Oh, I will." I lightly kissed her cheek.

She grinned up at me, and it was the first time I had seen a sincere smile out if her in days.

"Well you two better sit down, the ceremony should be starting soon. Now where did Piper go...?"

We sat down and she smiled at me. "So you're my boyfriend now?"

"Do you want me to be?" I squeezed her hand.

She tapped her chin before nodding. "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

I grinned. "Me too."

I kissed her cheek right when the preacher guy went up to talk.

"We would like to have the immediate family of Scarlet Williamson come up, please." he gestured to the front row.

Piper had brought Alfie over to us, introducing him to her father before taking a seat next to Patricia.

Patricia slowly stood up, pulling me up with her. We walked up to the stage and had to do a series of things. For the moment, the casket was closed.

Patricia kept eyeing it warily. We stood on the stage, hand in hand, for what felt like 12 hours.

Finally they opened the casket; I carefully led Patricia over to it. When she saw her mom, she fell into me and began sobbing.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her and murmured comfortingly.

I pulled her away from her mother's body and into a corner of the stage.

We stood hugging for a long time. When she calmed down, I took her to our seats. The rest of the church was slowly making their way to the casket in a line.

Then it was time for the burial.

I had my arm around Patricia the entire time as we walked along the side of the casket.

Patricia said her final goodbyes and I hugged her tightly.

After that, we had lunch in a big restaurant near the church.

The house, Patricia and I spent the rest of the day with Piper and their father.

When the day was over, I took Patricia up to her room.

"Thank you, Eddie." she whispered, holding my hands.

"You're welcome, Yacker. I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's ok. It would have been a million times worse if you weren't there." she smiled genuinely.

"It hurt me so much to see you like that today." I whispered.

"Why?"

"Because a guy never wants the girl he loves to be in pain." I smiled.

"Did you just...?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I love you, Yacker." I grinned.

"I love you too." she laughed.

I pulled her closer to me with one hand and held the back of her neck with the other. I kissed her so forcefully, I thought for sure she would pull away. But she didn't.

When we pulled apart, she hugged me. "Thanks."

I walked her to her bed and gently kissed her. "Goodnight."

"Night." she smiled.

"Come get me if you need anything." I smiled from the doorway.

"I will. Thanks, Eddie."

"Any time, Yacker." I grinned, walking away and shutting the door behind me.

_**So how was it? I almost cried while writing it. It made me soooo sad. Hahah.**_

_**Well let me know what y'all think, and if you have any ideas whatsoever, let me know! Love you guys. Xxx, Maddie**_


	14. Number 14: The Bet

**Gray Melody: Aww thank you!**

**chey1235: Thanks!**

**DragonGirl317: Thanks! And I actually got inspiration for this chapter from you! So thanks for that.**

**Bookgirl39: Yeah... :)**

**jellybean96: Haha thanks. I was hoping for that. :)**

**HolaReader2001: Thanks. :) Hey that's my pen name! :)**

**GallagherGirl202: Aww thank you! That means a lot :)**

**mbj2323: Thanks**

**HOAFan9913: Aww thank you! :)**

**lyds22: I've never lost someone to cancer either but I know it's horrible. Hahaha. Don't be sad, Lyds! My goal was actually to make some people cry so thanks! Haha.**

**TazFromStarship: Aww thanks! :) Glad you like it!**

**ambermills: Haha I feel the same way with the love/hate thing. Haha thanks. :)**

**aslya2000: Thank you!**

**Lovely SOS: (Chapter 1) Hi! :D (Chapter 2) Thank you! (Chapter 3) Haha thanks. (Chapter 4) Haha thanks!**

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I've just been really busy lately. After this I'll try to get more chapters up as soon as possible, because I've already written 2 I think... Anyway, I hope you like it! This chapter is dedicated to DragonGirl317! She gave me the inspiration for it! And go check out Gone!**_

Number 14: The Bet

"Why hello, Patricia." Eddie smirked from the couch.

"Hi... Eddie boo." I spat.

Yes, weird right? I know, I thought so too.

It all started with that bet.

**{Earlier that day}**

"What do you want, Badger Breath?" I sneered when Eddie winked at me from the other side of the kitchen.

"You know, you probably can't be nice to me for 2 hours." he rolled his eyes.

"Yes I can!" I crossed my arms.

"Wanna bet?" he raised an eyebrow. "I bet that you can't be nice to me for 12 whole hours."

It was 9 am. That meant I had to be nice to him until 9 pm. It couldn't be that hard... Right?

"Fine." I huffed. "What are the terms?"

"If you win, I'll do whatever you want for a whole 24 hours. And if I win..." he tapped his chin before smiling. "You have to kiss me."

I raised my eyebrows and cocked my hip. "Really?"

Eddie nodded confidently. "Really."

"Ok, whatever. I'll do it." I smiled a little, secretly liking these terms. But if you tell anyone that, I'll rip your eyeballs out and shove them down your throat.

No matter how much I wanted to kiss him, I wouldn't let my forcefield down. I would win this bet, and he would be proven wrong.

"Oh, there's one more condition." he smirked.

I sighed and looked up at him, annoyed. "Yes?"

"You can't call me anything but..." at that moment, Amber walked in. "Hey, Amber! What's one of those 'cute' nicknames Patricia can call me?"

"Oh my God." I put my face in my hands.

"Eddie boo!" she grinned. "Why does she need a nick-... Are you two dating?"

"No!" we both exclaimed.

"Poo." she pouted before skipping away.

"There ya go! You have to call me Eddie boo. At ALL times." he smirked.

I knew it would be hard, but I would have to try.

"Fine, Eddie boo." I forced it out.

"Very good. Now I'll see you later, Yacker."

"Bye."

He looked at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes. "Eddie boo."

"Good." he smiled before walking away.

I huffed and plopped myself onto the old couch.

-OoO-

A couple hours later, I was flipping through my latest magazine when there was a loud knock on my door. "Come in."

When the door opened, I began laughing hysterically.

Eddie stepped through the door, wearing a purple sweater vest, a pink button up shirt underneath, a blue bow tie, khaki pants, and dress shoes.

He grinned. "Like my outfit, Yacker?"

"It looks like a nerd-" I caught myself. "I mean, it looks very... Intelligent."

"Ok, you passed that test... Trust me, it won't be the last." he smirked.

"Where did you _get_ that?" I chuckled.

"I got the pants, shoes and button up from Fabian. I got the sweater and bow tie from my dad." he laughed

"I should've guessed that..." I smirked, eyeing him.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I quickly covered my mouth.

This was going to be a _lot_ harder than I thought it would be.

He left and I puffed my cheeks out, rubbing my temples.

-OoO-

At dinner, things got crazy for me.

"So, Yacker, you want to go study for that science test?" he smiled.

I rolled my eyes before slapping a fake smile on my face. "Sure, Eddie... Boo."

The house stifled laughs. I shot them all death glares before holding my head in my hands.

"There's test number 2..." I heard Eddie mumble.

**{Present}  
><strong>  
>"Hello, Patricia." he smirked when I entered the common room.<p>

"Hi... Eddie boo." it was still so hard to say...

He patted the seat on the couch next to him, and I sighed, sitting down.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Um... 8:55." he answered. I could make it another 5 minutes!

When I didn't say anything, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I clenched my fists to keep from screaming.

When I didn't protest, he began inching his face close to mine. When he was one move away from my lips, I snapped.

"Stop!" I yelled.

I know, I know. I wanted to kiss hum, but I told him not to. Crazy, right? Yeah, that explains my life.

"What?" he pulled away.

"Don't... Don't do that." I stammered.

"Why not?" he raised an eyebrow.

The truth was, if he was going to kiss me, I wanted it to be a real kiss; not something for a bet like our dance.

Then the grandfather clock in the hallway chimed. 9 o'clock!

"Yes!" I jumped up. "I win!"

"Ok Yacker, you win." he stood up. "What's your first order?"

I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to me, smirking. "Kiss me."

_**Oh. My. Goodness... I'm not sure why, but I absolutely LOVE the ending. It makes me smile every time I read it. I hope you guys liked it! Review please! Much love, Maddie**_


	15. Number 15: One Direction Romance

**ral7224: Thank you :)**

**RomanceOnTheBrain: She wanted to win so badly because she's Patricia and -incase you haven't noticed- Patricia HATES to lose. So yeah.**

**GallagherGirl202: Thank you :) If you want a new story, check out my other story Gone :)**

**chey1235: Thanks! :)**

**Gray Melody: Thank you :) And I thought that would be an appropriate thing name to make Patricia's skin crawl :)**

**TazFromStarship: Aww thank you! Haha well that's good! I like making people happy. :)**

**mbj2323: Hehe thank you :)**

**Babbler: Holy crpa! Haha. Exactly! Lol. Good. :) I like reviews. Haha thank you! :) I like writing realistically and nothing that would go like over the level of what could happen... Ya know? Aww don't die! I'm updating! Haha. Thanks again lol. Haha babble all you want. I love long reviews. :)**

**ZellaStormz: Thank you :)**

**jellybean96: Thank you darling. :)**

**B and B Are Back: thanks!**

**Abookworm17: Aww thanks!**

**MiaAndOak: Aww thanks!**

**lyds22: Thanks! Haha I loved getting to make her mad with that. :) Haha I laughed so hard when I wrote it. :) I know right? He would look hot in ANYTHING! Haha, at firs I was like "Uhh.. That's not like Lyds!" then I was like "Ahh, I get it!" Haha.**

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm sorry it takes a while longer to get my chapters up now, but that's because I have Lyds, my Beta, and that process takes a while. Wow, I got a lot of reviews for this chapter! You guys are awesome! Keep it up!**_

_**P.S. I accidentally deleted one person's review. So I'm sorry if it's you and your reply isn't up there! Whatever it said, just know that I say thank you! Haha.**_

Number 15: One Direction Romance

"What are you listening to?" Eddie asked, noticing Patricia on the other couch with her earphones in, bobbing her head.

"What?" she pulled her earphones out.

"What're you listening to?" he repeated.

Amber, Fabian, Nina, Joy, Mara, Jerome, and Alfie were in the common room as well, doing their own thing. They all stopped what they were doing to listen to the pair's conversation.

Patricia blushed slightly. "Oh, just One Direction."

"Oh. My. Gosh! I love them sososososososososo much!" Amber squealed, running over to look at Patricia's iPod.

"They're _so_ hot!" Joy screamed.

"I love them!" Nina and Mara exclaimed at the same time.

"Which one's your favorite?" Amber asked the girls.

"Zayn." Patricia grinned. _**(A/N: I love him so much. He's so freaking sexy.)**_

"Harry!" Joy squealed.

"Louis." Mara smiled.

"Niall." Nina giggled.

"I like Liam. But Zayn and Harry are so hot!" Amber smiled.

The girls got into a deep conversation about their favorite band, while the guys (unsurprisingly) thought about the girls they liked.

Then a wonderful idea came to Eddie. He grabbed his laptop and began his search.

-OoO-

A half-hour later, he gathered all the guys in his and Fabian's room.

"Ok guys, I have a great idea to help us... You know... Go out with our girls." Eddie tried to explain it simply.

"Yeah?" Jerome asked.

"We buy them these." he turned his laptop so the rest of them could see.

-OoO-

After 45 minutes of the guys trying to order the gifts, they finally bought them.

Then Eddie got the email and printed the link out.

At dinner, the guys kept sharing knowing looks.

"Ok, I can't take it." Patricia grumbled. "What's going on?"

They all looked at each other and Eddie nodded. He grinned and announced he news. "We got you all One Direction tickets!"

The girls erupted into cheers and screams, jumping up to hug the guys.

Patricia ran over to Eddie and, surprisingly, pulled him into a huge embrace.

When the girls calmed down, a million questions were hurled at the boys.

"Wait!" Eddie yelled. "All you need to know is that it's tomorrow at 7, and we're leaving at 5:45. Don't be late."

**-Day of concert-**

The girls all got ready together, excitedly doing each other's hair and makeup.

When they were done, they grinned at each other.

Patricia was wearing black ripped skinny jeans with purple lace tights underneath, a purple ruffled tank top under a black leather jacket, silver hoop earrings, a long heart pendant, and many bracelets to cover her mark. She was wearing her signature biker boots, and her hair was was curled with her bangs pulled back.

Amber had on pink skinny jeans, a cropped white tee with 'love' in black, and strappy sandals. Her hair was in a side braid with a pink flower.

Nina was wearing a blue cropped tee with white hearts on it, white skinny jeans, and sandals. Her hair was straightened, without her usual twists or anything.

Mara was wearing a long sleeved blue and black striped shirt with skinny jeans and flats. Her hair was down as well.

Joy was in a yellow tee shirt with pink and white hearts, pink jeans and flats. Her hair was curled in a side-ponytail.

They all went down the stairs and met the boys.

They started talking, then the cabs honked from outside.

-The concert-

The stadium was packed. Teenage girls were pushing through the crowd, hoping to get glimpses of the hot band.

The group was huddled together, trying to fight their way to the door.

Patricia got pushed by someone and grabbed onto Eddie's hand, regaining her balance.

Instead of pulling away, she let their fingers intertwine as they tried to find an opening in the people.

When they finally got into the stadium, the girls all bought One Direction tee shirts.

They slipped their tee shirts on over their original shirts and found their seats. They were kind of high, but not in the nosebleed seats.

When the concert started, the boys ran out onto the stage, and all 5 girls began screaming and cheering- even Patricia.

The boys all laughed at them.

Their order in the seats went from Fabian, then Nina, Amber, Patricia, and Eddie. In the row behind them, it was Alfie, Jerome, Mara, and Joy. There were only 5 seats per row.

They started the concert with What Makes You Beautiful, and all of the girls were singing along.

Eddie just looked at Patricia, admiring how much fun she was having.

Half way through the concert, they noticed some large men walk in and stand next to their rows.

Towards the end, they stopped the concert and began talking in their thick British accents.

"We have a special surprise for you all. We're doing a contest, so take out your tickets!" Harry smiled from down on the stage.

"Whatever rows we pick, all the people in that row will get to come backstage to meet us!" Liam grinned.

"And we have picked two rows. Now make sure to check your tickets to see if you have the right row!" Niall announced.

"The winning rows are..." Zayn looked up towards the house. "Rows 133 and 134!"

The girls all jumped up and began screaming. They realized that _they_ were in rows 133 and 134!

The camera for the jumbo-tron fixed on them, and the men standing next to their rows handed them all backstage passes.

Patricia sat down and hugged Eddie, extremely excited.

The guys all smiled, happy that their girls were happy.

The concert went by very slowly, with the girls singing along, anticipating meeting their favorite singers.

When the concert ended, they were escorted to a very long tunnel.

When they reached the backstage area, they were approached by five boys, all drinking water and panting from their show.

The girls all stood there, shocked that they were so close to the actual One Direction.

After the shock wore off, they ran up to them and hugged them all. Of course Patricia hugged Zayn, Amber hugged Liam, Nina hugged Niall, Joy hugged Harry, and Mara hugged Louis.

After they took a ton of pictures, they all sat down to talk. The Anubis group were all given cupcakes and soda to have, while they chatted with the band.

"Zayn, what's your favorite part of preforming?" Patricia asked from next to Eddie.

"Probably the rush I feel from seeing all those people out there to see us. It's all really surreal actually." he answered.

The girls were grinning from ear to ear, feeling elevated.

"What's your favourite part of being on this tour?" Joy asked all of them.

"Being with my best friends." Harry answered.

"Aww!" all the girls cooed.

The guys pretty much sat silently, other than laughing occasionally at something one of the boys said.

"Ooh, I have a question!" Amber grinned. "What's your guy's favourite song to sing?"

"What Makes You Beautiful." Liam answered.

"I Want." Harry grinned.

"One Thing." Zayn smiled.

"I Should've Kissed You." Louis replied.

"Up All Night." Niall concluded.

The girls smiled approvingly. "Wait, I've got a question for you guys." Zayn smiled. "What's your guy's favourite song?"

They went down the row of girls.

Nina went first. "What Makes You Beautiful."

Then it was Amber. "One Thing."

Patricia went next. "I Want. And One Thing. And Na Na Na. Ok, all of them."

Everyone laughed, and then Joy went. "Na Na Na."

Mara was last. "Up All Night."

They talked for another 3 hours, eating and drinking until they couldn't even think about food.

Then Nina's phone rang. It was Trudy. "Hello?"

"Nina dear, Vera's gone and Victor is getting angry. You guys should head home now." she told her.

"Ok. Bye." she sighed, ending the call.

She looked around at the expectant faces. "Trudy says we should come home now."

"No..." all the girls groaned.

"Well, let's sign some autographs before they leave." Liam smiled.

They went and printed out the pictures of everyone and signed them.

Each girl got a picture of the whole group, a picture of her with the whole group, and a picture of her with her favourite one.

When they were all autographed and ready to go, they hugged the band a final time.

Then their night got even better- they got their phone numbers!

They were on Cloud 9 when they called for cabs.

**-At home-**

Patricia approached Eddie in the common room.

"Hey." she smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

"For getting us tickets." she smiled, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Oh, it was no problem. Actually, I only got you and I tickets."

"Oh, well thanks." she smiled, texting Zayn.

"It was my pleasure. Did you have fun?" he asked.

"No, not at all." she rolled her eyes.

"And there's my Yacker." he smiled.

"Yes I had fun doofus." she pushed his shoulder.

"Good. I did too." he stood up to head to his room.

Patricia stood up after him and grabbed his arm when they reached his door. "Wait!"

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"Thank you. So much." she grinned. "For the best night of my life."

"It was really the best night of your life?" he asked, smiling.

"It will be soon." she bit her bottom lip shyly.

"What do you mea-"

He was cut off by Patricia forcefully pressing her lips to his, grabbing the back of his neck with her left hand.

He set his hands on her sides and closed his eyes, relaxing.

When they pulled apart, they grinned at each other.

"So now is it the best night of your life?" Eddie smirked.

"Absolutely." Patricia said quietly.

"Night, Yacker." he opened the door and grinned at her.

"Night Weasel." she smiled, turning and walking down the hall, reading her latest text from Zayn.

One amazing night, One kiss, One band, One Direction.

_**So? How was it? I liked it. :) It was really fun to write, and I hope it was just as fun to read! I know it was a little unrealistic, but I wanted it to be as fun for the girls as possible. So review, and let me know it you have any ideas! Thanks! Xxx, Maddie**_

_**P.S. I am seriously in love with One Direction. So excuse my excessive yacking about them in this chapter... Unless you love them too. In that case, you probably totally agreed! Haha. Review please!**_


	16. Number 16: One Thing

**random person: Thanks! Zayn is mine. :)**

**ral7224: Hhahahaha thanks! **

**Zella Stormz: Thank you! :)**

**bookgirl39: Hhaha me too!**

**chey1235: Thank you! And aren't they just AMAZING?**

**mbj2323: Aww thanks! That's a good idea! I'll use that :)**

**jellybean96: Thank you! And I KNOW RIGHT? Freaking sexy. Me too! I would die. Haha.**

**Gray Melody: Thank you! And I thought it would be perfect, since she seems to be such the... I don't even know how to explian her haha. But I thought it would work well.**

**Skylar of Hufflepuff: I don't know. :)**

**kiviloves: Ahaha thanks! Mine too! I'm glad I made your life complete. :)**

**HOAFan9913: Aww thanks! DIRECTIONERS FTW! :)**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Haha thanks. I WOULD LOVE THAT! OMG! Haha. Thanks! I know, she was sorta OOC, but I thought it fit.**

**Lyds22: Me too! Haha thanks**

_**Hey guys! This is my first songfic, and the song is One Thing by One Direction. I'm absolutely in love with them.**_

_**P.S. Me and Lyds22 are both doing a Peddie songfic with this song. And neither of us are stealing each other's ideas, just so y'all know. :)**_

_**P.P.S. Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much! I got 27 reviews for just that chapter, which is more than I've ever gotten for any of them alone! I love you guys!**_

Number 16: One Thing  
><em><br>I've tried playing it cool._

Eddie tries to act cool around Patricia all the time. But somehow it always ends up failing him.  
><em><br>But when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, cause you make my heart race._

Even when he LOOKS at her, his heart speeds up like a jackrabbit running a marathon.

_Shot me out of the sky, you're my Kryptonite._

His whole world came to a halt when he met Patricia. Whenever he's even near her, he feels so energized and full of life.  
><em>You keep me making me weak, yeah, frozen and can't breathe.<em>

He doesn't like to admit it, but every time he's around Patricia, he feels like he can't talk- without sounding like a complete idiot- or even breathe right.

_Something's gotta get loud, cause I'm dying just to make you see that I need you here with me now._

He needs to tell her. He _has_ to say something! She needs to know that he basically can't _live_ without her. Ok, so maybe that's a little exaggerated, but he would be miserable if she just dropped out of his life. 

_Cause you've got that one thing._

Eddie can't exactly tell what it is, but there's something about her that he needs. She has to be his!

_So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead._

He was so exasperated. She was constantly on his mind. If she was going to consume every thought he had throughout the day, why couldn't she be in his arms instead?

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing. And you've got that one thing._

He couldn't point to what is was, but Patricia had something special. Just something about her that made her stand out from every other girl he'd ever met- and he liked it.

_Now I'm climbing the walls._

He tries desperately to get her to drop her forcefield, but for some reason, she won't.

_But you don't notice at all, that I'm going out of my mind, all day and all night._

She can't ever tell for some annoying reason, but he thinks about her all the time. He goes out of his way to get her to notice him, but to no avail.

_Some things gotta get loud, cause I'm dying just to know your name._

She needs to know! He can't keep this a secret for much longer.

_And I need you here with me now, cause you've got that one thing._

He needs her to be right there next to him, he needs her to be his. She has that one special thing- that one thing that makes him love her even more.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head and fall into my arms instead._

He needed to find a way to get Patricia out of his mind. She was flooding every sane thought he had, and it was driving him crazy.

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing. And you've got that one thing._

No matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't pin-point exactly what that special trait was. 

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind, and come on, come into my life._

If only she would step into his life and out of his mind... Then everything would be perfect.

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing. And you've got that one thing._

What is it? What makes her so special that he can't resist her, no matter what?

_Get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead._

_Get out, Patricia!_ He usually found himself screaming inside his head. Usually during class when he was supposed to be figuring out a math problem, but he ended up thinking about her...

_So get out, get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead._

Always. That was always what he thought when he came near her. Why couldn't she just drop the act and admit she likes him too?

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing. And you've got that one thing._

All day he thought about it. Patricia would glare at him when she caught him staring at her; he couldn't figure it out!

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind, and come on, come into my life._

He wanted to yell at her. Not because of anything she did, but because she wouldn't leave his mind!

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing. And you've got that one thing._

No matter how hard or how long he tried, he couldn't figure it out. But maybe that was ok. Maybe if he really did find out what made her special, he would stop noticing it and he wouldn't love her anymore. So he decided that he wasn't going to try to figure out what that one thing was, he was just going to accept it and love it.

_**Ehh. It wasn't too great, but I thought this song was perfect for them. I actually wrote this a long time ago... Well, not long but whatever. **_

_**Hey, so this will probably be my last update until at least Monday, because I'm going out of town But don't worry! I bought a new notebook to write new chapters in! YAAAYYY! *Raises arms over head like Mick when they were ordering take-out in season 1* Oh, hey, can you guys do me a favor and check out my other story, Gone? It would mean a lot. :) Thanks!**_

_**Ok, so please review, and pleasepleaseplease let me know if you have any ideas whatsoever. Love you guys! Xxx, Maddie**_


	17. Number 17: Double Date at the Beach

**Unimpressed Reader: Really? Ok. And you're an annoying ass bastard that needs to shut the hell up. And I bet my 150+ reviews could argue with you any day. Bitch. Why don't YOU do us all a favor and get the hell out of here? How could you possibly start bashing Lyds on a story she doesn't even write? You fucking stupid bitch. Get your dumb ass off of mine and Lyds' stories. Oh, and how about you try to post something you wrote for who-knows-how-many people to read before you start being a bitch on everyone's stories? You stupid ass chicken. Get off my story and leave Lyds alone, too. Ass hole.**

**Mbj2323: Thank you. :)**

**ScarletGrace45: Haha thanks! I'm glad you like it. :) I like Zayn the best, but I love them all.**

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Thank you. :)**

**Gray Melody: Thanks! I will. :)**

**Jellybean96: Thanks! I'm in the car listening to the cd for about the bajillionth time right now! Haha. I went to look at it, but the video was very poor quality so I couldn't really see anything.**

**Abookworm17: Thanks! I absolutely adore them :)**

**Kiviloves: Thanks! Yes, they're very amaZAYN, fabuLOUIS, extraordiHARRY, brilLIAM, and exceptioNIALL. :)**

**Chey1235: Thank you! I always do the "Yaaaay!" thing haha.**

**Lyds22: I don't think mine is better! I absolutely love yours. And yours was an actual story. Mine was just like... Telling how Eddie feels. I don't know. Haha. :) and I know you wouldn't steal anything from me! If you ever want to use something of mine, just ask. :) Thanks Lyds. :)**

_**Hey guys. :) Sorry this chapter took so long. I wrote this a while ago but was too busy with 'personal issues' (Lyds) ;) to upload it. But here we are! Oh, and please check out my other story, Gone. :)**_

Number 17: Double Date at the Beach

***Eddie***

"Eddie, stop!" Patricia screamed as I flung salty ocean water at her. I ran up to her, trudging through the thigh-high water and picked her up, spinning in a circle. We had been "dating" for over 3 weeks , but had never been _on _an official, leave-the-house date. I asked her where she wanted to go, but she responded with "I'm sure you'll figure it out," a smirk, and a pat on the back, leaving me with only my thoughts to accompany me in the common room. I actually went to Amber for advice, and she gave me three options: 1. Ice cream. 2. The beach with Nina and Fabian. 3. The movies.

I decided on option 2 for five reasons: One, I could actually be in the sun. Two, I would get to spend _all day_ with her, instead of like an hour. Three, I love the ocean. Four, there's a carnival at the beach. And five, I would get to see Yacker in a bikini. 

Not that I really cared... Who am I kidding? I'm a teenager, and a _guy_.

When I told her we were going to the beach with Nina and Fabian, she gave me a smile and called, " 'Kay", over her shoulder and walked away to go change.A half-hour later, we were all ready to go. I met Patricia at the door, and she looked amazing. She had a black an purple striped coverup over a black and White zebra print bikini and black flip-flops. Her auburn hair was pulled into a cute ponytail with big aviator sunglasses resting on the top of her head. Hanging from her elbow was a silver bag. Nina showed up in a white coverup over a hot pink and lime green bikini and white flip-flops. Her hair was in a ponytail, and big white sunglasses on top of her head.

We left the house hand-in-hand, Fabian and Nina trailing behind, deciding that the beach was close enough to walk to.*When we got there, there were only a few small families and couples, or some people lounging in the hot sun. We spread a big, old blanket from the house out on the sand and set our stuff down. Patricia slid her shoes off and brought her glasses down to her eyes calmly, seated next to Nina.

"So, Yacker, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't care." she riffled through her bag.

"You guys wanna go in the water?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Sure." they shrugged standing up. I pulled my gray tee shirt over my head and stood up. We trudged through the sand, reaching the edge of the ocean. The sand got harder under our feet and the icy water seeped through out toes. I grabbed Patricia's hand. The water only reached to my shins, but I wanted to go in deeper. I pulled her a little further, and the water skidded past the hem of her cloth coverup.

"You gonna take that off?" I pointed to it.

She blushed lightly. "Why? Do you want me to?"

That time it was my turn to blush. I grabbed her waist and pressed my lips to hers. "Maybe."

She rolled her eyes and dragged me back to the blanket. She pulled her dress over her head, and I couldn't help gaping at her. Her hair glistened in the sun and I smirked as she threw the dress onto the blanket.

"Much better."

"Shut up." she rolled her eyes, lightly slapping my bare arm.

We headed back into the water. Nina and Fabian were talking, holding hands. As we headed deeper, the cold water lapped against my legs. I shivered as the legs of my black, red and gray plaid swimsuit stuck tightly to me. Patricia shivered from next to me, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. I smirked and grabbed her waist, flinging water up at her in the process.

She shrieked and jumped back. "Eddie!" Nina laughed from next to her.

"Oops." I shrugged, smiling at her innocently.

She cupped her hands together, scooping up water and throwing it at me. "Oops!" We laughed and I flung more water at her. "Eddie, stop!"

"Eddie, stop!"

I trudged through the thick waves and picked her up in my arms. I spun her around in a circle before a giant wave knocked us both down. She screamed as the freezing water drenched every inch of our bodies. I held her tightly and held my breath as a wave smashed into our faces. Yacker coughed as a little salt water dribbled down her throat.

"You okay?" I laughed as smaller waves crashed into our chests. The other two were standing nearby, and I swear I saw a camera in Nina's hands.

"I'm fine." she coughed a little more, trying to stand up. I helped her up and followed her back onto the beach. We grabbed two towels and wrapped them around ourselves, shivering from the cold water.

I approached her with my arms outstretched. She rolled her eyes and set her hand on my chest. "I'm okay." There's the Yacker I know.

"Come on, Yac-cker! I'm c-c-cold!" I pretended to shiver violently.

"Fine." she rolled her eyes, stepping up to me and cuddling to my chest.

Nina giggled and Fabian nodded approvingly from next to her. I pulled her down into my lap and she set her wet head on my shoulder, lightly shivering. Nina sat down as well, grabbing a water bottle from her bag.

"Eddie, you know how to surf?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, sure. My step-brother is a professional surfer." I shrugged.

"Wanna go rent some boards?" he pointed to a shack with a giant red and white sign that read 'Sammy's Surfboard Rentals'.

I looked at Patricia questioningly. She rolled her eyes. "Go have fun, doofus."

She scooted off my lap and I stood up. "Thanks, Yacker."

***Patricia***

Taking a giant gulp of Nina's water to wash the ocean water down, I watched Eddie follow Fabian to go get a surfboard.

"So we've got surfer boyfriends with accents? Hot." I smirked. Nina laughed and I saw a little glimmer in the sun. That looks suspicious...

"Is that a camera?" I sat up.

"No..." she turned away, putting the camera under her thigh.

"Give it." I stuck my hand out.

She groaned and plopped the silver camera in my hand. I looked at the latest pictures: me and Eddie cuddling, sitting in the ocean, Eddie picking me up, kissing in the water, and walking hand-in-hand.

"Nina!" I cried. "What is that for?"

"You guys are so cute!" she squealed.

"Amber alert." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, shut up." she shoved me playfully.

Eddie winked at me as he headed to the water with a red board in his arm. Fabian smiled at Nina from next to him, holding a blue board. I felt myself blush as I ran a hand through my wet, auburn hair.

"You're drooling." Nina shoved my shoulder.

"I am not!" I self-consciously wiped at my mouth. She roared with laughter, throwing her head back. I couldn't help but laugh along.

"It's okay! Eddie's cute!" she grinned at me.

"Are you kidding?" I raised an eyebrow. "He's freaking hot!"

Nina raised her eyebrows, shocked that I had admitted that. I, frankly, was shocked too.

"What?" I chuckled, pulling my towel tighter around my shoulders.

"Did you really just say that?" when I shrugged in response, she gasped playfully. "I never thought Patricia Williamson, Miss I-Never-Show-Any-Emotion-For-The-Guy-I'm-Not-So-Secretly-In-Love-With, would ever say something like that out-loud!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and laid back on my elbows, watching my hot, apparently a surfer, boyfriend. They both laid down on their boards and began paddling. Eddie found a good wave and hopped up, swivelling his way onto the wave. He caught it easily and glided through the ocean. I smiled admiringly.

Fabian, on the other hand, was having some trouble. When he finally stood up, he almost immediately fell off. Eddie turned around and paddled back to him. Me and Nina took some pictures, occasionally watching our boyfriends. After about twenty minutes, Eddie was heading up to get a drink of water.

"Hey!" I smiled, squinting over the blinding sun.

"Hey." he leaned down and pressed his cold lips to my cheek. I squirmed away.

"Your lips are freezing!"

"Maybe you could warm them up...?" he smiled.

"Nice try, Casanova." I rolled my eyes, throwing a water bottle at his head. Nina giggled from beside me and took a quick swig of her own water.

"Ehh, I thought I'd give it a try." he shrugged, screwing the lid off and gulping some down.

"Me and Neens are gonna get some Starbucks. Ya want any?" I asked, grabbing my coverup and sliding it over my body.

Nina put hers on as well and Eddie shrugged. "Sure. One of those frozen caramel things."

"A caramel frapaccino*," I corrected.

"Yeah, that!" he pointed his index finger at me.

" 'Kay." I nodded, bending down to pick my bag up.

"There's some money in my wallet. You can use it Yacker." he pointed to my bag that contained his wallet and cell phone. "Oh, you too, Nina."

"Thanks." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"No problem, love." he kissed me, using the popular British term. I saw him smile and wink at me as we walked away.

When we got to Starbucks, we ordered four large caramel frapaccinos and I paid half with Eddie's cash, while Nina paid the other half with her own. We got back to the beach and waved for Eddie and Fabian to come back to the sand. We handed them the coffee and sipped the cold, sweet drink. It was amazing, as always.

After about another hour, we decided to go to the carnival. Eddie and Fabian lead us over to the roller coaster called the Canon Blaster.

Unfortunately, I am terrified of anything to do with heights, including roller coasters.

I had butterflies in the pit of my stomach as Eddie and I sat in a car, Nina and Fabian in front of us. The ride began and I was taking nervous deep breaths. We began travelling up a huge hill and I grabbed Eddie's hand. The car sped down a hill and we all screamed. Then we turned and went through all kinds of turns- even upside down. I clung to Eddie as he raised his arms up over his head. We went on more twists and loops, and finally it was over.

I stood up shakily and jumped onto the metal platform. Eddie got off as well, and we went over to a water ride.

After another hour of rides, cotton candy, and lemonade, we decided to head back over to the beach. We found our blanket just where we left it, and Eddie pulled me back into the water. He pressed his soft lips to mine, grabbing my waist. I wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and entangled the other in his blonde hair. When we pulled away, Nina gave me a thumbs up from the sand. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. The rest of the day went on like this.

When the sun was going down, we all sat on the beach and watched the sunset. It got dark, and we decided it was time to head home, so we packed up our things and walked back.

Upstairs, Nina and I were getting ready for bed in the bathroom.

"So that was fun, huh?" she smiled at me through the bathroom mirror.

"The best." I smiled back, kicking my damp swimsuit into the corner of the room.

And it was the truth. That was the best double date ever.

_**1*: I have no idea how close a beach is to the Anubis house.  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>So? Like? Not like? Let me know! And please tell me if you have any ideas! One more thing; please check out Gone! Thanks! Xxx, Maddie<strong>_


	18. Number 18: A Test Of His Love

**ReaderGirl98: I actually did, but I didn't like it.**

**Peddiefreak34: Haha thanks. Aww that's a cute idea! I might use that. :)**

**Lyds22: Hahaha thanks. :) Aww thank you! I was hoping they would be in character. I'm glad I made you happy. :) Thats weird... But now it's working. :)**

Jellybean96: Aww thank you. :) I love it. Oh I saw it. It was just... Agh! Too cute for words. Zayn is so freaking sexy and cute and just... Perfect. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to you, because you sort of gave me the idea for it. :) So thanks.

Nikita123: Oh gosh... Thank you! :) That means a lot. And in her second review, she was apologizing and crap- probably because she didn't expect me to reply to her. Yeah right. I'm not gonna give her that satisfaction.

Chey1235: Thanks! I do too. :)

B and B are Back: Aww thanks! I wasn't gonna ignore her. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction.  
>But thank you. :)<p>

xXAquaMangoXx: Aww thank you! I'm glad you like it. :)

Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Thanks. :) Hahaha thank you! And yes, they are.

Mbj2323: Aww thanks. :)

Kiviloves: Thanks. :)

Unimpressed Reader: Well I certainly wasn't trying to keep my language flattering... And yes, if I deserved it, and I realized it, I probably wouldn't be too mad. Yes, I did want you to go away, because your review seriously pissed me off. I understand you were having a bad day; we all do. I'm assuming you're a teenage girl like me, and I understand; I have bad days all the time. But that doesn't give you an excuse to treat me and other authors the way you did. Well thanks for apologizing... And I'm sure you have talent too. Just try to find a topic you're interested in and that sparks your imagination. And thanks for apologizing... You just probably didn't expect me to reply, huh? Most authors would just shake it off and avoid trouble- not me! Sorry if I seriously offended you, but what you said was rude and so I just wrote what I was feeling when I read your reviews. Bye.

Horsegirl275: (chapter 8) Hahaha thanks. Glad I made you laugh. :) (chapter 14) Ahaha I am too. I love sweet stuff like that. :) Thanks. (Chapter 17) haha thanks. :)

_**Thanks to everyone that stuck up for me when that reviewer said some... Things that made me very mad. And thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. :) I love you guys! Xxx, Maddie**_

P.S. Please go check out my other story, Gone. I think you guys'll like it. :)

Number 18: A Test Of His Love

It was a bright, warm morning in the House of Anubis, and the students all sat around the table, waiting to leave for school.

As they each scarfed down Patricia's favorite, home made chocolate chip muffins, she picked at it.

"Yacker, is there something wrong?" Eddie asked from next to her.

"What?" she looked up at him. "Oh, no."

She actually was fine. She just had this weird feeling, like something very, very bad was going to happen.

"You sure?" he slipped his arm around her waist.

She squirmed away and scowled at him. "Yes, I'm fine!"

"Geez!" he held up his hands in an 'I surrender' fashion.

"Sorry." she mumbled. "I just have this feeling that something bad's going to happen."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I won't let anything bad happen to you." he smiled cutely.

She tried not to blush as she smiled down at her plate. "Thanks."

-OoO-

"Get away from me." Patricia snarled as a big weirdo, Adam, trapped her against the lockers after school.

"C'mon, Patricia. You know you don't really love Junior! You want to love me." Adam grinned.

Adam had greasy, curly brown hair, poopy brown eyes, and braces. His skin was oily and pimply, and his body was lean and lanky; although if he wanted to be, he was really strong.

"Adam, get away from me!" she hissed.

"Aww, c'mon." he ran his hand up her thigh.

Patricia pulled away, disgusted. "Get the hell away from me!"

"Come here!" he growled, grabbing her butt.

"Would you like to explain why you're grabbing my girlfriend's _ass_?" Eddie snarled from next to him.

As Adam turned, Patricia swiftly lifted her foot up and kicked him, right in his _no-no ouchie spot.  
><em>  
>"Agh!" he cried out, bending over and holding his balls.<p>

Patricia ran over to Eddie. He pulled her behind him protectively.

"If you ever," he pulled Adam close to his face. "And I mean _ever _touch my girlfriend again, you'll pay."

"What are you gonna do?" he sputtered out, still in pain in his _lower region_.

"Do you really want to know?" he raised an eyebrow, bringing his fist up into the air.

Adam smirked cockily, like Eddie couldn't beat the living snot out of him.

Eddie grunted when he punched Adam in the face. He fell to the ground, holding his eye. "Ow!"

Patricia had to cover her mouth to keep from cracking up.

Eddie wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the school.

"Thanks." Patricia laughed, grabbing his hand.

"No problem. What was that, anyway?"

"I was just getting stuff out of my locker, and that freak comes up and pinned me to the lockers. Then he started talking about how he thought I didn't want to like you, I wanted to like him, blah blah blah. Then he started touching me and grabbing my ass and all this weird stuff." she shuddered.

-OoO-

The next day, Adam decided to take a different approach: Eddie.

"Do you really like Patricia?" he asked.

"No, I don't." he glared at him. "I love her."

What he didn't realize was that Patricia was at her locker as well, right across the hall. And she could hear everything.

"Well she doesn't love you." Adam scoffed.

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?"

"I can just tell." he grinned. "I can read girls."

"Oh, so then I bet you could read that yesterday, she hated what you were doing and really wanted to beat the shit out of you, right?"

"That's not what I read. She really wanted me to keep going."

"Yeah right." Eddie scoffed. "You're an ugly ass."

"So is Patricia." he smirked.

Eddie felt his face turn bright red from anger as he stepped forward and grabbed Adam by the shirt. "If you say anything like that ever again, you will be beaten senseless."

"Oh ok." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Try me." Eddie snarled.

"Patricia is an ugly, fat, annoying goth who has no emotion and cuts herself. She also starves herself because-"

He was cut off by Eddie punching him right in the jaw.

"Patricia- doesn't- cut!" he punched him multiple times. "She's beautiful- and not fat- and the funniest- person- in the whole- damn world! She doesn't- starve herself, and she's- the most beautiful girl- I've ever seen!"*****

"Eddie!" Patricia yelled as she ran across the hall.

"Get back, Yacker." he whispered, punching Adam multiple more times.

"Eddie, stop!" she yelled, grabbing his arm. "Please!"

She managed to pull Eddie up. When he was about to dive back onto the floor to beat him some more, Patricia did what she thought would work; she grabbed his red blazer and pulled his lips to hers.

That got him to calm down.

"Please stop." she mumbled against his lips.

"Edison!" his father's voice echoed through the hall.

"Shit." he whispered, pulling away from Patricia.

"Come with me." Mr. Sweet grabbed his wrist.

Eddie managed to grab Patricia's hand, dragging her down the hall with him.

When they were both in Mr. Sweet's office, much to the annoyance of the principal, he shut the door forcefully.

He sat down at his desk and rubbed his temples. "What is going on with you?"

"Dad, he was calling Patricia all these mean names! I couldn't just stand there!"

"This is my fault, Mr. Sweet. That guy was... Touching me yesterday, and-"

"It's not her fault." Eddie interrupted her.

"I don't know what to do, Edison." Mr. Sweet mumbled.

"Send that sick freak away! He was _touching_Patricia! Like, her butt!" Eddie emphasized his point with his hands.

"Don't worry, I will talk to him as well. Can you just tell me what happened?"

Eddie told the whole story, with Mr. Sweet writing everything down.

"Don't you have video cameras in the hallway?" Patricia gestured to his computer screen.

"In fact, I do." he pointed at her, grabbing his mouse.

A minute later, he nodded. "I found the tape from yesterday. Yes, yes, we will need to do something about this."

"So Eddie won't get in trouble?"

"You both will serve a week of detention, with Victor being in charge." he advised.

"Wait, both of us?" Patricia cocked her head. "What did I do?"

"Would you rather Eddie get expelled?" Mr. Sweet raised his eyebrows.

"Detention it is!" Patricia smiled.

"Very well. I will deal with this Adam now."

-OoO-

"Thank you, Eddie." Patricia smiled at him as they were walking to Anubis House.

"Any time, Yacker." he grabbed her waist and kissed her forehead. "You let me know if any other guys try to touch you. I'll kill 'em."

He winked, making Patricia laugh. "You're such a dork."

"Hey! I just almost got expelled for you!" Eddie put a hand to his chest.

"A cute dork." she rolled her eyes.

"So did you... Did you hear what he said?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. None of it is-"

"I also heard what you said." she smiled. "Thank you."

"I love you, Yacker."

"Love you too, Slimeball." she smiled before pushing him into a mud puddle.

"Yacker!" he screamed, watching Patricia dash off to the house.

_She's lucky I love her_ he thought as he stood up and wiped mud off his pants.  
><strong><br>*: the - in between the words is where he's punching him. **

_**So was it good enough? This chapter is dedictaed to jellybean96 because she somewhat gave me the idea. So thanks Jellybean! :)**_

_**Well review and let me know what you thought! I love you guys! Xxx, Maddie**_


	19. Chapter 19: A Lunch Date

**peddiefreak34: Oh my god, thank you so much. That means so much to me, like you have no idea. Agh. I don't even know what to say besides thank you so much. **

**kittykatkitkat: haha I know :)**

**MiaAndOak: Wait oh my god thank you so much. I don't even know what to say because that review is so amazing lol thank you so much. Agh. **

**fashionablyobsessed: Thanks doll!**

**Peddieluverforever: Im glad! :)**

**B and B are Back: Thank you! **

**Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb: Thank you so much!**

**Nikita123: Thanks babe!**

**jellybean96: Thank you! And because you started the idea and I just kinda developed it into my own haha. Thanks!**

**lyds22: ah man, Lyds. How things have changed between us since this review. Memories. Ok. Me too! Man, I wouldn't say I'm that good lol but thanks bby. I know, right. He's a jerk. Thanks I love you. **

** : Thank you so much :) Haha I try to make them like that so people can feel good when they read them :) Ah, no, I'm sure you're a great writer! You just have to find something to write about that interests you :) mines Zayn haha. **

**Sibuna Shannon: Thank you so much! I do too, I'm obsessed with them. **

**Anon: Thank you so much! That means a lot to me!**

**aonymous: thank you!**

**anonymous: Thanks!**

**emilyXxx: Thanks, babe! **

**Guest: Thank you!**

**xXAquaMangoXx: Oh, ok, thanks for letting me know. I live in America so I didn't know they don't have it :)**

**Danial: Thank you!**

**Janna: Thanks so much!**

**Guest: Haha thanks!**

**Jenna: Aw, omg really? Thank you!**

**anonimo: gracias! **

**Gothic Unicorn: Thank you :)**

_**Hey guys! I'm baaaack! Do you guys even remember me? Well I'm so sorry it's been over a year since I last posted and I've thought about coming back many times, but I could never think of anything. So if you want me to continue, could you please leave suggestions for new chapters in the reviews? And tell me what you think! Thanks guys, I love you!**_

_**This chapter is based on the episode in season 3 when Patricia asks Jerome on a date to make Eddie jealous. It just doesn't go as planned. :) **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Xxx, Maddie**_

**Chapter 19: A Lunch Date **

"So, Pattie-cakes," Jerome smiled from next to her.

"Don't _ever_ call me that again," Patricia snarled.

"What made you decide to go on a date with me?"

"Well, I… erm, well you see-"

"Jerome!" Joy called from a few meters away, saving Patricia from admitting the painful truth that she did, despite what she tells everyone else, have major feelings for Eddie.

"Yeah?" he asked as he took a bite from his ham sandwich.

"Can I, um, talk to you real quick?"

"Sure," he set his sandwich down. "Be right back, Pattie-cakes!"

"Shut up, will you?" Patricia yelled.

She threw her uneaten sandwich back in the picnic basket- why do boys have to be so dumb? Why couldn't Eddie just come out and say he still likes Patricia?

Then again, why couldn't Patricia do the same?

She waited for what seemed like hours, thinking about what Eddie could possibly be thinking right now. Was he jealous? Did he even care? Or was this just another failed attempt at trying to get him to notice her?

A while later, Jerome ran back to the bench and shoved everything into the basket. "Sorry, Trixie, I've gotta cut this date a little short. Joy asked me to get ice cream with her. However, I wish you the best of luck, and I hope this date really made Eddie jealous."

"What? But Jerome-!"

She sat in silence as his last sentence dawned on her. How did he know she was only trying to make Eddie jealous?

Confused, she stared off into the distance when someone ran around the bushes. "Patricia!"

"Eddie?" Uh oh.

"Wait, Yacker, where's Jerome?"

"He, um, kind of stood me up. He went out to get ice cream with Joy. Anyway, why do you care?"

"Well I came over here to try to, uh, to try to stop you from going out with him," he muttered, his face matching perfectly with his red school blazer.

"Really?" she stood up. "How come?"

She thought she knew the answer. She was just hoping he'd say what she was thinking.

"Yacker, this really isn't easy for me to say… But I miss you. A lot. I want us to be together again, and be happy like we used to be. I have no feelings for KT, and I never did. I never will. And although this sounds incredibly cheesy and cliché, and I'm already cringing just thinking about saying it, it's only you. You're the only girl I'll ever love. I'm so sorry I let us be apart this long."

"It's ok," Patricia smiled, leaning in to kiss him. He grinned against her lips, missing this feeling.

"So, how about we give this whole couple thing another try?" he smirked, sliding his arm around her waist.

"Absolutely," she smiled before wriggling out of his grasp. "I'll beat you to the house, Krueger!"

He took off after her, only to be pushed to the ground. He looked up as a giant bucket of water was dumped on his head.

"Oops!" Patricia smirked before winking and tearing down the hill.

"Yacker!" Eddie screamed, wiping water from his eyes. Then he smiled. "It's good to be back to normal."

_**Oh my god guys I'm so sorry I haven't written in over a year! I just had absolutely no inspiration and no ideas. But here I am! Leave ideas in the reviews if you want more chapters because I'm pretty much out of ideas. **_

_**I'm so sorry I was gone so long. I missed you guys! But thanks for leaving reviews even in the past few months, they still mean so much to me. P.S. Sorry that this chapter's so bad and short agh ok.**_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Xxx, Maddie**_


End file.
